Great Minds Think Alike
by thedinoknowsall
Summary: G1/Ani Crossover. Suddenly -actually, right after a big battle with the D-cons- some bots around the Ark aren't acting like themselves. Or at least themselves in this universe... Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1: G1

Author's Note: Inspired by a Mosaic over on DA called 'Home is Where the Lasercore Is'. 'Tis cute, go check it out. However, how my mind connected this plot bunny with that Mosaic, I'll probably never know.

Dat's right peeps! It's a TF:A/G1 crossover of sorts! First TF:A fic I've evah done. Should be interesting...

Disclaimer: Wish I owned this stuff. Alas, I do not...

...

...

Systems Rebooting.

...

...

Diagnostic:

Self Repair Systems: Functioning: Repairs: 23% complete. Estimated completion time: 10.342 jours.

...

...

Onlining.

...

...

Optics opened blearily, scanners not working 100% just coming out of recharge. Shutters slid open reveling deep blue optics.

Systems hummed to life slowly, the CPU being one of the last to completely online. Once they did their owner jerked upright in the berth.

"What the slag?" A deep voice rumbled, optics taking in orange walls, definitely not of his warehouse home. They stopped their frantic searching of their surroundings when the voice registered in audio receptors. It was so... Rich and deep, so unlike the one he was used to using. An alarmed hand sprung up to clutch at a throat checking for something that might have changed the sound.

That's when the now wide with fright optics caught sight of his hand. Sure, it was still the same colors in the same areas, but it wasn't shaped right. Fear-filled optics scoured over his body.

Red chest: check. Grill: check. But the windows above the grill were square, not the more abstract shape they were before. Autobot sigils were still on his square shoulders, but try as he may, they would not flash as they were supposed to.

Near overwhelmed, the hands flew up to his helm. His antennae were there, but they weren't rounded off. Rather they were pointed. Sharply pointed too, he nearly speared his index finger on one of them.

Optics continued their exploration. Pedes were blue on the lower halves, like they were supposed to, but the upper halves weren't silver but white and... Thicker.

Hands left audios and traced a faceplate. Or tried to at least. Hmmm... His mask seemed to up. Sending the mental command to have it retract. It did so a little slower than usual. Hands felt along the faceplate as soon as the mask was gone. Nasal plating, optical glass, lip plating, cheek... Plating? What was on his cheek plating? It was like a... Bump. In a line. Like a scar...

A knock resounded around the room. "Hey, Opt! Ratch' sent meh to check up on yah." When the bot outside didn't get a response, he seemed to get worried, "Optimus? Yah alrigh' in dere?" Another knock, more frantic and pounding. "Prime! Prime, talk ta me! It's Jazz!" Another pause, "Prime, I'm gonna hack the door! Shout somethin' if yah okay!"

The now throughly confused bot on the inside of the room looked at the door alarmed. Hacking the door didn't sound good. "No, uh, Jazz, I'm okay!"

Pause, "Yah sure Prime? Yah sound funny..."

"Yes, yes, fine, really. You, ah, can go now."

"No can do Optimus. Gotcha energon 'ere too... Just open da door Prime."

"... Okay..."

The bot got up off the berth and went over to the door commands. Now that he looked, the room around him was very Cybertronian. In fact, these quarters reminded him of the quarters he had on Teletran-1...

Opening the door revealed a black and white bot with a blue visor. One with a very large grin that almost seemed to take over his entire face. The grin faltered slightly when the bot spotted Prime's face. The grisly scar that marred his other wise handsome face was clearly visible, mask retracted. "Optimus... Why's your mask down?"

"... Is it normally up?"

"... Yes. Yes it is." The grin was completely down now, a worried frown in its place. "Can ah come in?" The bot didn't wait for an answer, he just pushed his way inside. He was surprisingly forceful for a bot feet shorter than him.

Once the bot had made it to the middle of the room he turned around and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What's up Opt? You're acting weird. I haven't seen yah retract yah mask in vorns. What's wrong?"

"I... Do not know..." Optimus sat down on the berth and looked back at his hand. The appendage shook slightly.

"What da yah mean?"

"I don't... Feel right. I... I don't look right. And... And who are you? Where am I? This isn't right..." Optics screwed shut and blue hands covered them.

Jazz blinked behind his visor. Was it just him, or did Optimus sound young? Very young.

"Okay, Optimus, why don' we go see Ratchet? Dat's it, c'mon." The saboteur lead his leader out of his quarters and down to the med bay, holding his arm as the larger bot shook. Thankfully it was still relatively early in the morning, so no-one saw their trek.

Unfortunately for Jazz, that's when his luck ran out. Because when they arrived in the med bay they found a terrified Wheeljack hiding behind an overturned berth. A furious (and very confused) Ratchet was brandishing an arc welder, yelling something about this not being his med bay, and who the slag was the guy with the flashy ears?

Jazz ran over to Wheeljack to figure out what happened. Meanwhile Optimus stood in front of the door way, looking bemused.

"Ratchet... What are you doing? And... Wow, you look weird."

The medic turned on the Prime. Then laughed. "The same could be said for you Prime." His voice had a older, grouchier edge to it that wasn't normally there. The same way that Optimus' had lost it's self assured, authoritative tone. Ratchet sounded vorns older than he was, while Optimus sounded vorns younger.

"Okay... Yah guys have some major explaining to do..."

... Stupid plot bunnies. Don't they know I have three other multi-chaps in the works? I do not need another! Grrrr...

Cheers to those who have figured it out yet! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2: TF:A

Author's Note: Only one day of school left! Whoo! *runs around in circles cheering* Stupid snow days giving me five extra days of school! Too bad I had fun when you came...

Rewatched both movies tonight (recording ROTF 'cause I need it for Talons...) and I realized something: Jazz has this insanely deep voice. I kid you not, its deeper than Ironhide's. I was just like 'Woah, Jazzy, what the hell?'

Disclaimer: I am but a poor schoolgirl. I could never own something as epic as Transformers.

* * *

...

...

Systems Rebooting.

...

...

Forced Systems Shutdown: Reason(s): Unknown: Shutdown Period: 1.217 Breems.

...

...

Onlining.

...

...

Optimus Prime onlined with the biggest processor ache of his very long life. The pain was so bad that he didn't even register his surrounding at first. His hands moved up to instinctively (if robots had instincts) clutch at his head. A long suffering groan rolled forth from his vocal processors.

Okay. Analyze the situation. He had a very, _very_ bad processor ache. Accessing memory files showed the memories of a bad battle. Among the casualties: himself, Prowl, Red Alert, Bumblebee, Tracks, and Jazz and Ratchet had gotten grazed, nothing serious. His injuries hadn't managed to land him in the med bay, but those none of them could have contributed to the processor ache.

Slag. He sure was getting far with his optics shuttered.

Opening them just brought a whole new level to his pain so shuttering them again seemed like a good idea. Slaaaag...

Huh, his audios were turned all the way down. Let's try turning them on. Slowly at first, slowly... There.

"Boss bot! Boss bot, you okay?" A frantic, deep, and above all, _young_ voice filled his audios. A young unfamiliar voice...

"Wha...?" The slag? Was that his voice? Optics reopened, the pain now pushed through with a few blinks. This mystery had to be solved, _now,_ so he could retire to his berth with a nice mug of warm energon.

However, all nice pleasant thoughts of warm energon were shoved right out of his processor when he caught sight of the bot hovering over him. Woah, he was **_huge_**... And big. And lumbering.

A three fingered hand waved in front of his face, grabbing his attention.

"Boss bot! Boss bot, you and the others, you just collapsed, right in the middle of the warehouse! Are you okay? Prime? You okay?"

"Yes, yes, fine. However, i have a huge processor ache, so if you could just quiet down a bit, it would be much appreciated..." Bleary optics closed again and a hand massaged a helm. With now closed optics, the Prime missed the startled look on the big bots face.

Bulkhead reared back slightly. Prime... Sounded different. His voice had... Gained something suddenly. It was this authoritative ring, that had never been there before. It made you want to follow him to the end of the universe and back. That was... Weird was a good word for it.

Once the ache had died down again, Optimus un-shuttered his optics. That's when he caught sight of his hand. "What the..." And then the voice registered again. Not his voice. Defiantly not the deep rumble he was used to hearing whenever he spoke.

Optimus jolted upright. What...

Optics scoured over 'his' body. Red, blue, silver, black, this wasn't right. His windows, they were supposed to be square, not this weird rectangular, thing. And his waist was narrower, his thighs silver, not white. This wasn't right, this wasn't right, he didn't look like that... His logic processors started to run in a loop.

Bulkhead's optics widened as his leaders helm started to smoke and his jaw dropped as the Prime flopped backwards, offline, his logic processors overloaded.

The poor repair bot had no idea that the same thing would happen with the rest of his teammates when they awoke. Prowl was the quickest to offline, Ratchet yelled at him before offlining and 'Bee... That wasn't pretty. The most he could say was that he never knew his friends vocal track could reach that pitch before: it shattered some windows...

* * *

This chap was fun to write...

Review!


	3. Chapter 3: G1

Author's Note: Wow... Just wow guys. The response to this fic... Oh my god. Five reviews last chap... I have one shots that have less... I have to sit down...

Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers, things that happen in this fic would happen in the cartoons... Also Optimus would never die, ever, and neither would Prowl. But alas, I do not.

* * *

"Sooo, you're tellin' meh that... Your da leader of a space bridge repair crew?" Jazz was sitting on the previously overturned berth.

Optimus' eyes shifted briefly between the third in command and Wheeljack, who was standing next to the same berth before he answered with a simple, "Yes."

"An' you're da teams medic?" Jazz pointed at Ratchet, who stood next to Optimus with his arms crossed over his bulky chest.

"Yes, I think we've already established that." The red and white bot snapped. Wheeljack flinched. Jazz gave him a funny look.

"He snaps like that right before he starts throwing things..." the engineer cowered slightly at the glare he got.

"'Jack... The Ratchet we know throws things too..."

"Yeah, but never at _me."_

Jazz just gave him another look before turning to the other bots. "Sooo... Think we should call Prowl?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea... Maybe Ironhide too..."

"Gotcha." Both the engineer and saboteur were too preoccupied calling the missing parts of the command staff that they didn't notice the look that was passed between the medic and the Prime.

#Prowler. It's Jazz. Need yah down in da med bay.# A pause. #Prowler. Yah gonna answer meh? Need yah. In da med bay. Soon. Actually, now would be great.# Another pause, and Jazz was starting to get worried. Prowl always answered his comm, even when he was recharging. #Prowl? Prowl? Answer meh! Prowl!# "Prowl!"

"Jazz, what's up?" It was Wheeljack's turn to give him a weird look.

"Prowl's not answerin' his comm."

There was a horrified pause between the two before Prime spoke up. "Uh, not to intrude or anything, but do you think its possible the same thing that happened to us happened to Prowl?"

"What makes you think that?" Wheeljack asked. The Prime and Ratchet just pointed at the ceiling.

There among the rafters was a white and black form that dropped down gracefully after he was discovered. Prowl rose fluidly from the crouch he had sunk to to absorb his impact. Ratchet noticed it was a bit more wobbly than usual. That was probably due to the odd protrusions coming from his back throwing off his balance.

Jazz watched all this open mouthed. Wheeljack's jaw was probably hanging open, too, but his mask was in the way. Lucky slagger got to keep some off his dignity with that thing.

"Prowl, glad you could join us." Prime said in a ever so slightly sarcastic tone.

"Prime... You look different." Prowl's voice hadn't changed at all, still the same neutral tone still in place. His optics, however, spoke in ways they never had before. They weren't flat anymore, but more deeper. They spoke of surprise, probably at his situation, and his leaders new look.

"The same could be said for you." Ratchet chimed in, arms still folded. Jazz finally regained the use of his jaw and decided to chime in.

"Yeah, I think it's safe to assume that Prowl isn't actin' like himself..."

* * *

I would like to let y'all know, I have no idea where I'm going with this... Yeah...

Suggestions anyone?


	4. Chapter 4: TF:A

Author's Note: Happy Father's Day everyone! Went and saw the A-Team with my pops today. Awesome movie full of explosions, gun fights, and crazy Murdoc. What more could you want in a film?

Disclaimer: *glances around* Nope, still don't own it. And still wish I did.

* * *

"Sooo... You're the leader of the entire Autobot fraction." A claw-like finger pointed at Prowl, who stood as stiff as a board next to his leader, "You're the Second in Command of the entire fraction." A stiff nod was his response, and the claw moved on to Ratchet, "You're the CMO of his," the finger moved back to Prime, "personal unit. And you," the finger moved to rest on Bumblebee, "are a spy in Prime's personal unit."

"Yes, that is all correct." Prowl answered. The mind switched bots all stood in formation behind their leader, Prowl on his right, Ratchet on his left, Bumblebee just behind and to the side of Ratchet.

Bulkhead had to admit, their story was kind of believable. Especially when you took in the differences that he could see had overcome his teammates.

Prime stood confidently, his battle mask up despite the fact they were not in battle at the moment. None of the other bots seemed to find that unusual. His voice also had gained a heavier ring to it, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulder struts.

Prowl's face had morphed into something completely unreadable; even the slight emotions he normally showed through his visor were gone. His posture had gotten straighter, his movements less fluid. His balance was also off, it was like he was used to more weight on his back and moved accordingly, except now that weight was gone.

Ratchet seemed... less crotchety was the only way to describe it. Younger almost. No less burdened or cranky; Bulkhead had already spotted him whap Bumblebee upside the head with a wrench when the young bot chuckled at Prowl's less than graceful first try at standing.

Bumblebee had also changed. He was more... Mature in a way. Yes, he still had his small bouts of playfulness, but they were more subdued. He also stood behind his superiors with the straight pose of a soldier, not the mischievous, defiant, cocky stance of the Bumblebee Bulkhead knew and loved.

Oh, Primus, his head was starting to hurt... "What are we gonna do now?" The large bot asked.

"We're going to figure out what happened. Bulkhead, you said your teammates collapsed. For how long were we out?" Prime started.

"Uh... A breem? Maybe two."

The Prime hummed thoughtfully. "Autobots. The last things you remember."

Prowl answered first, "I was in my quarters. I had just finished some of my reports on the battle... And then nothing. I might have fallen into recharge, my systems were pinging me that I needed it just before that."

"You slagger!" Ratchet snapped, "I told you to_ rest_, Primus damn it! Not finish reports!"

"Ratchet!" Once the Prime had the medic's attention, he re-asked his question, "The last thing you remember?"

"I went to recharge. 'Jack forced me to, said he could take care of the bay and that I needed it."

"Bumblebee?"

"I had dropped Spike and Sparkplug off at their house. Sparkplug said I could spend the night in their garage, so I went into recharge there."

Ratchet rounded on Optimus, "Well, Prime? What about you?"

"I had just returned to my quarters after doing my rounds and went to recharge. That's it."

There was a thoughtful pause between the mechs, before Prowl pointed out the only similarity between their stories, "We all went into recharge before we came here." Another thoughtful pause.

"Well that sure does us a lot of good. How'd we get here? Why are we here? Huh? Why-" The medic's rant was cut off before it really got started, by an alarm blaring through the warehouse. "What's that?"

Bulkhead looked absolutely horrified. Of all the times to attack, they had to choose _now?_ "The Decepticons are attacking..."

* * *

And the plot thickens.

Oh, have I mentioned this before? In TF:A this takes place before Mission Accomplished but after Megatron Rising. And in G1, uh... Let's say, they've woken up on Earth, and Autobot City hasn't been built yet... Yeah, we'll go with that.

Reviews, as always, are much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5: G1

Author's Note: *falls over* So. Many. Reviews. My mind is blown. You guys are awesome. However, there are so many reviews, I'm having trouble tracking all of them. So, if I do not respond to your review within a day (that's 24 hours peeps) feel free to yell at me. I tend to read reviews on my cell, where I can't reply to them... Yeah, not smart...

(so sorry guys, meant to update last night, but I was so tired I only uploaded it to the site, not my story)

Disclaimer:... I don't think anyone on this site owns Transformers... And neither do I!

* * *

There was a decidedly awkward silence after Prowl appeared. Wheeljack did not seem up to conversation at the moment; he had crashed shortly after Prowl arrived, a Ratchet throwing things at him and a Prowl, well, prowling around on the ceiling too much for his logic sensors. Jazz was fighting to not join him in the land of the blissfully offline, but considering he was the only commanding officer that hadn't been switched, he had to stay awake. At least until Ironhide arrived.

_Speak of da devil..._ Jazz thought. And there the old body guard was, at the med bay doors, huffing slightly. "Jeez, 'Hide, you sound like yah ran a marathon! Yah alright, oldtimer?"

"Who... yah... callin'... oldtahmer...?" Ironhide wheezed out between huffs, doubled over with his hands on his knees.

Jazz backed up slightly before cheekily replying, "You."

He easily dodged the badly aimed swipe at his head from his new position a step away.

"So, 'Hide, why are your intakes workin' over time?"

Ironhide glared at the younger officer from under the rim of his helm before spitting out one word, _"Bumblebee."_

There was a confused pause in which Jazz wondered why the old bot had spoken the name of the sweet little spy like he was Unicron incarnate himself, before Prime said (in a very non Prime-like manner), "Oh slag."

* * *

'Oh slag' was a good description for this situation.

Jazz frowned at Teletraan's screen, on which was a small blue dot. A name hovered above the dot. Bumblebee.

Apparently, Ironhide had been covering Prime's shift watching Teletraan for any anomalies when he had gotten a frantic call from Sparkplug. The middle age man was nearly in hysterics (or as close as his manly pride would allow him), yelling something about Bumblebee going insane. This call had been interrupted by Teletraan. The AI had gotten a call from the Portland police department. An Autobot had been reported speeding. Not just any kind of speeding, however, like the kind Prime might do in a bad mood, just a few miles over the limit. No this was the speeding the Twins enjoyed. The kind where you go a few_ dozen_ miles over the speed limit.

Checking to see where the Twins were led to a surprising answer: they were recharging. In their quarters. Defiantly not in downtown Portland.

Ironhide did the next logical choice; he scanned the area for spark signatures. And his spark nearly stopped when he saw the results.

Bumblebee. Speeding. The words didn't go together. The youngling stayed at least five miles below the limit unless it was an emergency. And even then he did it semi-reluctantly.

So Ironhide did the next logical choice; he commed Bumblebee.

At this point in the story the war veteran was so overcome with rage he had to go down to the firing range and blow off some steam. (Jazz made a mental note to ask Wheeljack, when he came to, to make more drones. They were probably going to be out of them by the end of the day.)

Jazz sighed, today was already shaping out to be long and it was barely ten a.m. "Tel, where is Autobot Bumblebee at this exact moment?"

A pause, "Autobot Bumblebee is currently moving west on Burnside Street, Portland Oregon, Sector 6."

"Thanks Tel." He turned to his Prime, who wasn't acting like his Prime. "One o' yours?"

The Prime tilted his head to the side, "Possibly."

Oh, Primus, he felt a processor ache coming on. "Okay, let's jus' get Bumblebee."

After the initial mayhem of transforming ('I have a trailer?' 'Yeah, Prime yah do. Now, could yah please get it offa me!') they were all rolling out. Following Jazz, because the third in command didn't trust Optimus to lead after the trailer thing. Even if the bot had apologized profusely.

Finally arriving in Portland he sent Ratchet and Prowl to loop around to catch Bumblebee from behind while he and Prime came from the front.

They both sat on the side of the road engines idling. Prime had (thankfully) subspaced the trailer. An awkward silence ensued. Jazz's rising processor ache made him not give a damn, quite frankly.

Optimus shifted on his wheels slightly, feeling nervous. Not just because this bot they were chasing might be another of his teammates, but because of the kind of looks he was getting around the base. They were so... Trusting. It was like he could do no wrong to them. Just walking from the med bay to the command center, bots had stopped in the halls to salute him, to ask if he was alright after yesterday's battle, to just say hello. It was... Odd.

"Jazz?" The question was tentative. And Jazz was struck again how young the voice sounded. And Jazz immediately felt bad for snapping at the bot earlier.

"Yeah, Opt?" he made sure to keep his voice gentle and relaxed.

"On the base... Am I... Is he-the other Optimus-always so... Respected?"

Woah, that was out of the blue. "Uh... yeah, I guess. Nevah really noticed before. He's Prime, yah know? The name jus'... It makes bots turn their heads. It's a name to be respected, nearly above all..."

"Why-"

The question was cut off by the screeching of rubber over pavement. A small yellow VW bug came barreling down the corner.

Jazz cursed under his breath as drivers in their cars swerved wildly to avoid the oncoming Autobot. Transforming, he held his hand straight up and shouted "'Bee, STOP!"

The car skidded to a stop just barely avoiding clashing with Jazz's shin guards. Ratchet and Prowl were not far behind, sirens blaring.

Prowl was the first to transform and all he said afterwards was, "That is defiantly our Bumblebee."

The Bug gave a weak chuckle at that.

* * *

Long chap. *falls over again*

Reviews are loved!


	6. Chapter 6: TF:A

Author's Note: *grins* Oh, don't let my rambling Author's Notes distract you from this chapter. I have promised mayhem, I give you mayhem.

(oh, just rewatched the episodes I meant to have happen around this time... And I'm changing some details on when this fic happens: Instead of between 'Megatron Rising' and 'Mission Accomplished' its gonna be between 'Megatron Rising' and 'The Elite Guard.' I might, _might_, go into 'The Elite Guard' if nothing more than to mess with the bots a bit more. I want you guys to want it, though. I am your humble servant, Mighty Reader!*is totally channeling Lugnut*)

Disclaimer: I only own my mind. And the crazy ideas within...

* * *

"Decepticons..." Prime growled.

Bumblebee groaned, "They're here, too?"

"Yeah, and we all have ta go. They'll notice if one of us is missing..." Bulkhead offered timidly.

"That's fine," the Prime said, placing a calming hand on Bulkhead's shoulder, "We've been fighting them for a long time. Another battle won't make a difference..." His voice got heavier with the last sentence, and Bulkhead got the feeling that this was a bot that had seen way too much death.

"Autobots: roll out!" And they did, all following their leader out of the warehouse and on to the streets of Detroit. No one noticed the small red headed girl stick her head sleepily around the corner. One fist came up to rub at an eye.

"Oh, great, they just left me here. Perfect..." the eight year old grouched, before spotting the TV sitting innocently along the wall. "Well, it couldn't hurt to watch some TV until they get back..." With that, she happily, gleefully even, turned on the TV and began flipping through channels.

* * *

Sirens on let them pass easily through traffic. They followed the age old rule: follow the smoke and destruction and you'll find the 'Cons.

While they drove, Bulkhead explained the abilities of the different Decepticons known on Earth at the moment.

"Lugnut is a devote follower of the Cause. That's pretty easy to figure out, he broadcasts it at the top of his vocalizer in the middle of battle. He sucks up to Megatron a lot too. Watch out for his 'killer punch,' it creates a powerful blast when the button on his fist is pushed. Blitzwing is... Crazy. He's got three personalities, one who's really logical and cold, one who's a hothead and attacks when you insult him and one who's just... Random. Prowl, I mean, my Prowl figured out last battle that his modes are directly influenced by his personalities. Hothead is tank-mode, Icy is jet-mode and Random can be both-"

"So if you insult him, he'll be forced into tank-mode. And if he was in the air at that point... That's ingenious." Prowl interrupted.

Optimus chuckled at the shocked silence from Bulkhead, "Prowl, let the bot finish. He might provide more important tactical information yet."

"Actually, that's all we got, pretty much..."

"Really," There was a thoughtful pause from the Prime as he mulled that over, "Tell me about the Megatron."

"I-well, I can't give you any tips there... Only Optimus can stand up to him... He had a fusion cannon, though, and two swords..." Another thoughtful pause from the Prime.

"Thank you Bulkhead, that was all the information I needed."

"Actually, I'm kinda surprised they attacked so soon... We kicked their skid plates pretty bad the last battle, and that was only a few weeks ago..."

"Then they are probably scavenging for supplies..." Prowl answered.

"We'll find out soon enough, Autobots. We're almost there." Optimus declared. He gunned it for the smoke, just two blocks away now. The other Autobots followed his lead.

Prime stopped and transformed when the road disappeared. A huge crater had engulfed the entire road for a few hundred feet. Ruble was liberally strewn everywhere. And right in the middle of it, was the Decepticons. The leader crouched low to avoid detection.

Hearing the others come behind him he quietly ordered, "Prowl, assess the situation."

The black and gold motorcycle glanced between the three 'Cons (who were so bent on the causing destruction they had yet to notice the Autobots). "You can obviously take the Megatron," He pointed at the gray, red and black bot standing watching his subordinates 'work,' "Bulkhead and I should be significant for Lugnut, and Ratchet and 'Bee will have to take Blitzwing."

"Sounds good. Autobots, you heard the bot! Move out!" And thus the Autobots charged.

Prime activated his battle mask (it felt good to have it up again) and reached behind his back when he felt weapons systems activate there. Grasping a handle he freed a glowing blue axe. Oh, it seemed his counterpart's favored weapon was not a blaster, but an axe. Good, he hadn't had a good workout with an axe in a while.

Megatron's only warning was a small swishing noise. It was barely enough to avoid the axe that swung in a huge arc at his head.

"Oh, wow, your reflexes are good!" The Autobot leader grinned behind his mask. "Too bad mine are better." And with that he was on the attack, swinging in large graceful moves, finishing one formation before moving smoothly and perfectly into the Decepticon leader was forced to take a few steps back to avoid the blade that swung again and again in his face, barely missing by inches, before he could pull out his own swords.

Prime knew that with this Megatron he wouldn't be able to do his usual strength contests, grappling in hand to hand combat. He was much smaller, but smaller also meant more agile and flexible. This big bot in front of him was obviously built with strength and raw power in mind, not mobility, so if he could just out maneuver him...

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was using his speed and small side to his advantage to distract Blitzwing while keeping a steady stream of insults aimed at the larger Decepticon. Ratchet snuck up discreetly from behind. When he was right behind the black and tan bot, he tapped him lightly on the shoulder. The bot swung around, Angry face in control, growling. Unfazed, Ratchet raised the wrench in his right hand and brought it crashing down on just the right spot.

Blitzwing pitched forward suddenly, unconscious.

The medic smirked triumphantly and high-fived Bumblebee.

Prowl was easily dodging swings from Lugnut, leading the Decepticon in a vulnerable positions so that Bulkhead could hit him with his wrecking balls. He managed to get one of his 'throwing stars' out into his hand and (not having a clue what to do with it) stuck it into the elbow joint that swung over his head. He cut his hand slightly in the process, because of the sharp edge he wasn't used to handling, but it had the desired affect.

The mammoth 'Con clutched at his injured arm with a roar of pain and staggered back. So distorted was he that he didn't see the wrecking ball coming at his face until too late. There was a resounding clang and Lugnut fell back on his aft, dazed.

Bulkhead walked over cautiously to Prowl. The tactician gave him a short nod of acknowledgment, as he did to Bumblebee and Ratchet when they came over. They all turned to see Prime forcing Megatron to still be on the defensive.

Prime's movements however were getting slightly slower. He, after all, didn't use his axe that much, and he was getting tired (and running out of new moves to attack with) quickly. Thankfully, Megatron glanced over to see how his soldiers were doing to find them both on the ground dazed (Blitzwing having woken up, but still in no condition to fight). A retreat was in order, it seemed, as much as he despised it.

The 'Con disengaged from the Prime and sheathed his swords, quickly transforming into his helicopter mode, "Decepticons, retreat. We will fight another time, _Autobots."_

His subordinates gratefully followed him in retreat.

The Autobots gathered around Prime, who put his fists on his hips and watched them go with narrowed optics. "Wow, we never beat them so... Easily before. Or quickly." The green repair bot looked at Prime with new respect.

"They'll be back..." Optimus glanced around at the destruction around them, and back to the setting sun. "Autobots, we'll be back to clean up tomorrow. Now, let's roll for home."

So they turned and left.

* * *

Longest chap yet! And the 'Con action I know all of you were waitin' for!

Reviews are loved!


	7. Chapter 7: G1

Author's Note: So sorry 'bout the late update guys. My friends forced me to have a social life yesterday...

Disclaimer: Haven't figured out that I don't own Transformers yet? That's sad, I've told you five times already.

* * *

"So, wait jus' a momen'. Yur tellin' meh, tha' they," the old warrior pointed at the five bots in font of him, "Aren't da bots tha' we," he moved his finger to point back at himself and the black and white next to him, "know?"

Jazz let out a long suffering sigh from his vents (humans knew the best ways to be dramatic) "Yeah, 'Hide. Dat's what I'm tellin' yah."

Ironhide looked floored, "Bu', bu'... How'd dey git here!"

"I dunno 'Hide! We're still tryin' to figure that out!"

"Why don't we on that?" Ratchet interrupted. "What happened before we came... here?"

"We had big battle with tha 'Cons. That's that unusual, it happens every week or so." Jazz huffed out another sigh, "Megs makes some kind of new weapon that's gonna destroy us, or Earth, or Starscream. We go in, we stop 'im, Optimus banters with 'im while he fights, we kick their skid plates, dey retreat, we go home to a Ratchet yellin' at us to not do stupid things on da battle field. An' that's what happened yesterday, more or less."

"Any injuries?"

"Nothin' major. Tracks had the worst of it. Blast went right through his shoulder. Didn't hit anythin' vital."

"Who else got injured?" Optimus inquired.

"Oh, let's see... I got grazed, so did Ratchet, 'cause he was on da field doing patches yesterday. Uh... Optimus got a good hit with the fusion cannon," The mind switched bots hastily looked at their leader checking for injuries. "Oh, relax, it was on his leg, he's not gonna keel over any time soon. Yah can't even see it anymore! Red Alert got hit in the arm... Uh... Oh, Prowl got it with a lucky null ray shot from Starscream, he was knocked offline right in the middle of da battle field, I had to drag 'im off, got grazed in the process." Jazz gestured at his left arm. "'Bee got hit with a Skywarp." At the confused looks, Jazz chuckled, "The Twins were having some fun with Jet Judo, and Skywarp got too low. Sideswipe managed to pull 'im up just in time so 'Bee didn't get plowed over but 'Warp's wing took off one of 'Bee's horns."

The small yellow bot reached up tentatively to touch his horns. Jazz just laughed at him. Ironhide responded by whapping the younger officer in he back of the head. "Yah're gettin' hysterical Jazz. Why don' yah go lie down?" He smiled kindly (and a little worriedly) at the saboteur.

"Yeah... yeah... Lying down sounds good..." Jazz stumbled off rubbing his head.

"S'rry. 'E's not normally like dis, but yah know, it's been stressful. Op'imus or Prowl would normally take care o' dis kinda stuff..." Optimus averted his optics from the red warrior. "Okay. Ah think its safe ta say that you are all released from duty until further notice. Ah'll have ta contact 'Jack, tell 'im tha' 'e's gonna 'ave to take care o' the med bay fer a while..." The old bot sighed. "An' me 'n Jazz'll have ta take care o' da command slag for a while..." he sighed again. "C'mon, Ah'll take yah to yah quarters, it's been a long day. An' yah!" He pointed at Bumblebee. "No funny business, yah hear!"

The young bot just chuckled nervously.

* * *

So sorry for the late update. I also had no idea what to do with G1... Still have ideas for TF:A though. Suggestions would be more than helpful.

Reviews would also be great!


	8. Chapter 8: TF:A

Author's Note: Went to the beach today. Got a massive sun burn in the process. (My legs! They burn!) I be in pain currently... But I was not gonna let that stop me from updating! *strikes a heroic pose*

Warnings: Megatron _thinking._ Le gasp!

Disclaimer: I do not own the amazingness that is Transformers.

* * *

The Supreme Leader of the Decepticons sat on his throne. Pondering.

Now, Megatron pondering is not like normal people pondering. No, when normal people, or bots, ponder they are probably thinking about mundane things. Like when I ponder, I'm normally thinking about science things, or Transformers. Or my plots. These are things that no one should fear (accept maybe the characters in those plots). However, when the Mighty Megatron ponders, all living things in the area should run for their lives. For when he ponders, the things that his mind explores tend to lead to a lot of death. Preferably with explosions and fire. Lots of fire.

So when the other Decepticons saw their great leader pondering upon his throne, they quickly decided that that spontaneous patrols (despite their still injured state) was a good idea.

Megatron took no notice of his subordinates' actions. He was still very deep in thought.

Now what might this great evil overlord be thinking about, you ask?

A great many things. Most important of all those things was the last battle he had had with those insufferable Autobots.

Something was different. Something had changed with them. Especially with their leader.

The semi had attacked him without fear. There was a new sense of determination in his optics. And the way he moved! It spoke of millions of years of experience that bot he had fought once or twice did not have. That bot could have not been more than a few thousand years old. The one he had fought... He was a battle hardened warrior, who had fought viciously for vorns.

And the other bots on the repair crew? They seemed to have changed too. The medic, he didn't even pull out his magnets. The yellow annoying one, he hadn't pulled out his stingers. The ninja did pull out his throwing stars, but he cut himself in the process. The only one that had pulled out his specialty weapon and known how to use it (besides the Prime) was the green awkward one. In fact the green awkward one was the only one acting normally...

The large grey bot angrily ground his fist into the arm of his throne. Why did this happen? What happened to his enemies?

Why could the Prime beat him so easily?

Megatron continued to ponder these things, long after his subordinates returned from their inopportune patrols. Finally, he came to an undeniable truth:

He _missed_ the Prime he fought just a few days before.

Not that he would _ever_ admit to it out loud to anyone.

* * *

*grins* Fun chap. Hope you enjoyed getting into Megs' head with me! Don't stray too far though, 'tis a dangerous place in there...

(it's a shortie, I know, but my brain died)

Review!


	9. Chapter 9: G1

Author's Note: So sorry for the late update, guys. Was exhausted yesterday. One of my dogs decided it would be fun to lead me and my mom on a merry chase through my neighbors' yards. -_- We tried all the usual tricks to get her back, but none of them worked. Yet we still call her the dumb one...

Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers, I'd be able to afford a fence to keep my dogs in _my_ yard. So, obviously, I don't, and I can't.

* * *

Bumblebee opened his optics slowly. He had always been a slow waker, no matter how much his (very annoying) instructor at boot camp tried to beat it out of him. The first thoughts on his processor was the normal things. Things like what he should be doing today with Sari to keep her distracted from the fact her dad was missing. Probably help her around the company, again.

However, his CPU was distracted from those thoughts when the optical input from his optics finally registered. He was, in fact, staring at an oddly orange wall. Not the grey of his room in the plant.

The minibot jolted upright to better stare at the wall. He then glanced around 'his' quarters. Slowly (too slowly in his opinion, he was a bot of speed after all) his memory circuits rebooted.

Ooooohhhhhh, right. He wasn't in the body, or universe, he was supposed to be in. Neither was Prime, or Prowl, or Ratchet. Bulkhead hadn't come along on them for this 'journey', Primus knew why the bot was so lucky.

The yellow speed demon had been very surprised to wake up in a garage the day before. It was... Disturbing to find with the initial sensor sweeps that he was surrounded by spare parts and tools made for working on cars. He had started panicking internally when he detected movement from the door to his left.

When the man walked in asking how he felt after yesterday, he started to externally panic. This man had done who knows what to him, and he was asking how he felt! The guy had probably stripped him for parts or-or something! After telling the man exactly what he thought of crazy scrap scavenging humans, Bumblebee was out off there!

The yellow bot then preceded to crash his way out of the flimsy garage door and onto the streets of Portland.

He found that he could still go reasonably fast and preceded to use that. So he went exploring.

Bumblebee found that he didn't recognize any of the streets that he saw pass by in a blur. He also found that the vehicles that he passed didn't look like any cars he had seen in Detroit. Really, they looked... Outdated. Like that website that Sari had showed him a while ago that sold old classic cars from seventy years ago. They all looked like the cars sold on that site.

Imagine his surprise when suddenly got a comm from someone named Ironhide asking, "What tha slag are you doin', 'Bee! You scared da slag outa Spar'plug! And yer speedin'! Wha' were you thinkin'-"

At this point Bumblebee decided that he would give the old-sounding codger a piece of his mind-and his obnoxious personality. After he had thoroughly given the annoying old bot that, he shut down his comm link and blocked that line.

Then a short while later he heard sirens. Oh, so the cops wanted to chase him, did they? Well, were they in for the ride of their lives.

After having a fantastic run around the city, he rounded one last corner. As usual, the normal, slow going cars on the road swerved out of the way. Not as usual, a black and white sports car on the side of the road transformed jumped into the middle of the road and shouted, "'Bee. STOP!"

And who was he not to obey? Bumblebee managed to just avoid hitting the bot's legs.

He got a very lengthy lecture from Prime when he got back to 'the Ark' as the black and white bot called it.

Bumblebee grinned. Yeah, yesterday had been weird...

The young bot wondered what kind of trouble he could get into today? Only one way to find out. With that, he left the unfamiliar quarters to reek some madness across the 'Ark.' (what kind of space ship/base was halfway into a mountain anyway?)

* * *

And now you all know why Sparkplug was in hysterics, and Ironhide was so mad!

Next in G1 (because I have ideas peeps!) we gots yah insecure Optimus, mayhem Bumblebee, and very confused humans.

In TF:A... Weeeelllllll... You'll see. ;)

Reviews are loved, as always!


	10. Chapter 10: TF:A

Author's Note: Thanks for all the suggestions guys. You... You're all just awesome. *tears up*

So! Here it is: We have confirmation on the Elite Guard. I got an overwhelming want of Sentinel to be put in his place by Optimus, so that shall happen. And Screamer will show up at some point, just to keep you on your toes. Not this chap though, we have Jazz and Sentinel, they take up a lot of space. XD

Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat myself like this? *dramatic sigh* Fine. I don't own Transformers. There. Happy?

* * *

The Autobots returned to the plant to find a small form curled up on the concrete couch, fast asleep. Bulkhead sighed at the bemused looks he got, carefully nudged a comatose Sari into his hand. He then excused himself and transformed with his precious cargo inside ready to bring her back to her room. Leaving the mind-switched bots to entertain themselves until he got back.

When Bulkhead finally did arrive back from his trip to Sumdac Tower he found Prime and Prowl conversing quietly, Bumblebee flipping through the channels on the TV boredly, and Ratchet... Doing what ever Ratchet does when he's bent over a random piece of... Something.

The large green bot sighed. "Look, it's getting late. Why don't we all go to recharge? C'mon, I'll show you your rooms."

Soon enough all the mind switched bots had been led to their room. They had a small problem with Prowl nearly crashing at seeing his room ('It's not logical to have a huge organic plant in a room that is meant to protect you from the elements! Having half the roof gone defeats the purpose of-' 'Prowl, go sleep in the med-bay if you have a problem with it!') and all the Autobots soon fell asleep to the sound of the city not too far away.

The next day, after drinking some morning oil (which was another odd experience: 'Are you sure we don't have any energon to drink?' 'Yes, I'm positive, Prime.') the bots left the plant to clean up the mess of the battle the day before.

About an hour in Bumblebee got a frantic comm from someone named 'Sorry.' Bulkhead explained the situation to the yellow minibot on the way to the Tower.

Then leaving a very bemused minibot behind. Bumblebee shook his head slightly to clear it. He had no idea what a 'secretary' entailed; Spike had never asked him to do something like this before. At least he didn't have to explain the situation to the young girl. Apparently Bulkhead had explained it to her the night before.

The other Autobots continued to work on clearing the wreckage from the road while discussing their situation. Bulkhead explained how his team had landed on Earth, only temporarily getting hung up with the Allspark because apparently these bots didn't have that kind of thing where they come from. Prime ended up just calling it a 'Vector Sigma'-like thing, based on its life giving properties. Bulkhead left it at that having no clue what a 'Vector Sigma' was.

He went on to explain the latest battle with the Decepticons, and why his Optimus was forced to destroy/disperse it after Megatron put the relic into his chest (making Prowl compare it to 'the Heart of Cybertron,' whatever that was(1)). He was just finishing up with the fact that Sari's dad was missing when Prowl interrupted him with a "Look!"

High in the sky, far above the sky line but coming down fast, was a huge ball of flame. Heading straight for the center of Detroit.

Hearing a rumble of engines, they looked behind them to see Bumblebee pull up, going just at the speed limit. Quickly, he transformed to an upright position, "Did you guys see that?"

"Kinda hard to miss, kid." Ratchet replied dryly.

Nodding mostly to himself, Prime spoke up, "Autobots: let's check it out. Roll out!"

And so they did, following the trail of smoke to a park in the middle of the city. There smoke was still rolling around, but driving through it revealed a huge (even on Transformer standards) blue spaceship. Surrounding it was various emergency vehicles.

The Autobots transformed, and Bulkhead recognized (with some dread) the symbol decorating the side of the hull.

Meanwhile, "Human authorities; please stand back. This is Autobot business."

"'Autobot business' my foot! We are gonna deal with this, so you lug nuts don't go destroying half the city again!"

Prime crouched down to be more on the human's level, "I assure you, Mr...?"

Bulkhead leaned over slightly to whisper in his leader's audio.

"... Captain Fanzone, that we have this completely under control." The tone of the Prime's voice left no room for argument, and the Captain was left slightly speechless. Was it just him, or did Prime... Sound different? And act different.

But there was no time to ask any questions, the large red and blue bot had already moved on to stand with silent authority in front of the ship. The other Autobots moved to flank him: Prowl on his right, Ratchet on his left, Bumblebee behind Ratchet. Bulkhead was left out in the open awkwardly for a moment, before he moved to stand to the right of Prowl to make the line up more symmetrical.

Suddenly, the front bottom part of the ship split from the hull to fall to the ground. Ridiculous amounts of steam poured out of the ship, slowly revealing three giant robots standing impressively (and dramatically).

Bulkhead nearly dropped his jaw. Ultra Magnus was here? Of all the times he could chose to come, he chose now?

The green Swat car hastily glanced to 'his' teammates. Prime stood stoically, his battle mask up again, looking like some very impressive leader with his shoulders back like that. Prowl stood rod straight, face, as always, completely expressionless and neutral. Ratchet looked more blank and unreadable than normal as well, but he was more tense than usual and cautiously scanning the new arrivals. Bumblebee had fallen back into that creepy stance of a soldier, the one that Bulkhead was completely not used to seeing on his friend.

Oh slag, they weren't saluting the Magnus! It had never occurred to Bulkhead to ask who was the leader of Cybertron in their universe, and given all the differences he had seen between their two universes it obviously wasn't Ultra Magnus.

The silence between the two groups of Autobots grew more and more tense as both groups waited for the other to do something.

Finally, Optimus broke it. "Who are you, and why have you come here?" It was stated like a question, but there was an obvious order hidden in the authoritative tone.

Oh slag, Optimus had just ordered the Magnus.

One of the bots on the ship reared back in disgust and anger, "How dare you speak to Ultra Magnus like that, you second rate scrap heap-!" The blue bot was stopped by a large heavy hand landing on his shoulder. The bot looked up to see the Magnus eyeing the Earth bound bots carefully.

Prowl had gained an even more ridged and tense stance and was radiating a 'I'm pissed off and you better stay out of my way' aura. "How dare you speak to the Prime like that you insulant little-"

He was interrupted by Ratchet, who had pulled out a wrench and was waving it threateningly, "You malfunctioning drone! Do you know who you just insulted!"

Bumblebee was also shouting, "You can't talk to Optimus like that!"

"The slag I can! Your pathetic maintenance bot-"

All the shouting was interrupted by two twin shouts of "SILENCE!"

"Bumblebee, Ratchet, Prowl, calm down. I fight Megatron on a monthly basis, I can take some insults! Stand down, Ratchet." The Prime growled at his medic when he still held the wrench in a ready to throw position.

"Sentinel! This behavior is most unbecoming of the leader of the Elite Guard and a Prime! Stand down, and do not speak on my behalf. I'm quite capable of handling this myself."

Both leaders turned to regard the other cooly at the same time. Ultra Magnus was the first to break the silence this time. "I am Ultra Magnus, Leader of Cybetron and Bearer of the Magnus Hammer. And who are you?" The Magnus asked, because this bot, though he looked like the bot he had regretfully expelled from the Academy a thousand stellar cycles ago, he didn't act like it.

Optimus' optics widened, first at the name, and the title. "I am Optimus Prime, Bearer of the Matrix of Leadership, Seventh Prime after Prima, and Leader of all Autobot forces."

The looks of utter shock on the non-mind switched bots was an image that Fanzone would treasure for a long time.

* * *

(1)- Is that what it's called? I'm not sure, but it was the episode in the original cartoon (when they introduced Preceptor) where Preceptor, Brawn, and someone else (maybe 'Bee?) went inside Megs (after he got totally smashed on too much energon) to get it out because he became all powerful and was totally kicking the Autobots' butts with it in his chest. (wow, that was a run on sentence...)

Whew! Long chap to make it up to you guys... :D

Reviews are loved, as always!


	11. Chapter 11: G1

Author's Note: Happy Birthday America! I had cake to celebrate mah country's B-day. Patriotic cake. Then I watched Doctor Who. I'm such a terrible American, watching a British show on Independence Day (the cake was also my breakfast XD). But... Doctor Who is amazing.

I'm such a geek.

Disclaimer: Even though my geekyness would probably be sated by owning Transformers, I don't, so I watch British shows on Independence Day instead.

* * *

Jazz had enjoying recharging very much. It cleared his head, helped him think about the situation. As soon as he woke, he went down to Wheeljack's lab and enlisted him to find a way to fix the situation. He also commed Ratchet down to help. The saboteur then left the pair in an uneasy silence.

The TIC then went to his office to find many more data pads there than he was used to. For a split second he was confused as to why there was nearly triple the amount of paperwork he was used to was on his desk but then he remembered: he was doing the paperwork that Prime and Prowl normally did, and the stuff that Ironhide couldn't do, which was a lot of it. Slag, this day was going to be wonderful.

After five hours, he had barely made a dent in the mountain sitting on his desk, he got a comm. The Twins strike again.

As it turns out, with an accomplice.

Ratchet was less amused than he normally was when he got pranked. In fact, he was chasing Bumblebee through the entire Ark for pouring bright green paint over him, half the lab, Wheeljack and Preceptor.

Jazz sent Wheeljack and Preceptor to the wash racks, but had to enlist Optimus and Prowl to catch Ratchet and Bumblebee. Taking all four to his office he confined Bumblebee to quarters, sent Ratchet to the wash racks as well, and had Prowl bring in the Twins. He then thoroughly grilled the Twins for messing with the lab when important experiments were going on and sent the Twins to the Brig.

Collapsing back into his seat, Jazz sighed. He didn't know how Prowl dealt with it all without going crazy. Or Optimus for that matter.

Speaking of which... There was a hesitant knocking at his door.

There was Optimus, peeking his head in the door. The Prime looked more unsure than Jazz had ever seen him. But then again, this wasn't the Optimus that Jazz had known for millions of years.

"Hey Optimus. Yah need anythin'?" Jazz spoke with a weary voice.

"I-I can come back, if you're busy. It wasn't important anyway..." The Prime turned to leave.

"No, no, I need a break from this all anyway." The TIC gestured at his still littered with data pads desk (Did it grow when he wasn't there? They're spawning! Primus, noooooo...!).

Still Optimus seemed hesitant, so Jazz gestured at a comfortable chair by his desk and smiled kindly.

The big mech tentatively sat down, wincing when the chair groaned under his weight.

"What cha need, Optimus?" Jazz asked with the same small, kind smile.

"I... You know, it was stupid. Never mind." He got up to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Optimus, sit down, talk. It won't go past this room." Again they sat. The Prime fidgeted for a while, still not saying anything. "Talk." Jazz insisted.

"It's about what you said yesterday. About Prime being a name that made bots turn their heads. You never got to answer why." Optimus was staring at the desk while he spoke.

Jazz mulled it over for a few seconds. "Ah... What does Prime mean where you come from?"

Optimus answered immediately. "It's like the rank of 'Captain' in the human US army."

Jazz blinked in surprise. Not what he expected at all. So low a rank? "Prime here... It's a lot more than that. Before the war, Primes were... Spiritual leaders. Important spiritual leaders..."

Optimus blinked this time. "So... Like human priests?"

"No... More like the human Pope." Optimus reared back in surprise slightly. "There is only one Prime at a time, because... Of the Matrix of Leadership. Its in your chest, right now." He stared at his chest in shock. "The Matrix, according to legend, is a piece of Primus' Spark, given to the first Prime, Prima. It was passed down after each Prime's death to the next Prime. It's even said that the Matrix choses the next Prime, though I can't say how.

"My Optimus was chosen after the last Prime's death at the start if the War. Sentinel Prime died at the hands of Megatron, when he tried to reason with him." The Prime's optics widened comically at the name. "Optimus gained the title shortly after. That was about... eh, nine million years ago." Again the Prime's optics widened, even further than before.

"I'm-he's nine million years old?" Optimus nearly shouted.

"Actually more, 'cause Optimus lived before he became Prime." Jazz sated matter of factly. Optimus sat completely still for a second, before pitching forward. Jazz leaned over his desk and all the data pads on it to see his mind switched leader crashed on his office floor. "Wow, that must have been more a shocker than I realized."

* * *

... I don't like this chapter...

And in my mind, TF:A Optimus is only about, eh, thirty thousand years old. So finding out that his counter part is millions of years older than him is a huge shock. Yeah...

Review!


	12. Chapter 12: TF:A

Author's Note: :D That is all I have to say.

Wait, wait, that's not true, I have to respond to an anonymous review. Normally I don't, because it's a pain in the butt, but this was bugging me:

To Jason Barnett: I got the Captain as a rank similar to Prime from TF Wiki; I will freely admit that I am not an expert at military ranks, but you also have to consider that we only know of four ranks in the Elite Guard: Cadet, Minor, Prime, and Magnus, so for all we know the Elite Guard's ranks are more widespread and flexible. And I also think that Captain is the same as a unit commander in the US military, but again, I'm no expert.

Warning(s): Sentinel getting the aft whopping he deserves, epic Optimus, and a pissed, wrench throwing Ratchet.

Disclaimer: I can't be creative with this today... I don't own Transformers, Hasbro and someone else does.

* * *

It was actually kind of funny, the looks of utter shock. Bulkhead defiantly held himself together the best, his jaw only hanging slightly open. The black and white bot standing on the other side of the Magnus and frozen, visor flickering slightly. No one seemed to notice this, however. The blue bot-Sentinel-optics got wide with shock, and his big chinned jaw was hanging completely open.

Wait, scratch the thing about Bulkhead being the most composed. The Magnus won that title. He had only straightened slightly at the announcement.

A few moments of shocked silence hung in the air before the annoying blue one shouted, "He's gone crazy! He's insane! The rest of his crew obviously is too! Look at how they defended him and insulted me! I've heard of reports of how crews on deep space missions go crazy after a while! This is obviously what happened here! I'm going to have to bring them in, for their own safety!" With that, the bot pulled out a pair of stasis cuffs and charged at Optimus, a sneer spread wide across his face plates.

He ignored his superior's and his comrade's cry for him to stop, thinking that an Academy wash out like his ex-friend would never be able to take him down, especially in his 'mentally impaired' state.

How wrong he was.

Just as the foolish Elite Guard bot reached arms' length of Optimus, something kicked in in his opponent's processor. The mech moved, nearly completely on instinct, battle protocols taking over to the side. Optimus then brought his fist down at the small of Sentinel's back as the bot swept passed him, forcing Sentinel to go crashing into the ground arms splayed out wildly dirt and grass flying everywhere.

Optimus then crouched over his opponent grabbed a still servo, twisted it around and back over working the shoulder gears while grinding a knee into the abused back.

This all happened in less than a second. As far as the human authorities were concerned, the blue bot had been charging the red bot and then suddenly the red bot had the blue bot in a death grip on the ground.

If one looked closely at the red bot, they might have seen that his optics had gotten flat and cold in that one second, before the bot shuttered his optics quickly, and they were back to their expressive depth.

"You have never fought a Decepticon before, have you youngling?" Sentinel just blinked back at Optimus in shock, not only at his new position on the ground but the fact that a bot the same age as him had called him a youngling. "I have. I have been fighting Decepticons since the orn I became Prime nine million stellar cycles ago. And youngling, you do not go charging into a battle wildly against a much stronger opponent. You would do good to remember that."

With that Optimus let him go. The Bearer of the Matrix stood up, tall and proud, to face Ultra Magnus.

"I am not from here. From what we can gather, a mind switch of sorts has happened. I, and most of my teammates, are from an alternative universe. There I am the leader of the Autobots. I had a good friend, Ultra Magnus, who was the City Commander of Iacon. Forgive me if I seemed a little distracted, I have not seen him in nearly four million stellar cycles. May my crew and I come aboard your ship, so we may discuss this in a more... Private setting?"

"Of course." The Magnus nodded, and gestured at his second. "Sentinel Prime, come." The Magnus had already turned, so he did not see Optimus or Prowl stiffen at the name. But the black and white bot did, and behind his visor his optics narrowed.

Once everyone was on the ship, Optimus introduced his crew, "Prowl my second, Ratchet my CMO, Bumblebee a spy in my personal unit, and Bulkhead is the only one not to go through with this... Transformation."

And Ultra Magnus introduced his crew, "Sentinel Prime my second, and Jazz is one of the best cyber ninjas in the Elite Guard." Again the mind switched bots stiffened. Optimus was the first to recover, then Ratchet, then Bumblebee, but Prowl seemed to be stuck.

"Prowl? Prowl, don't crash on me now." Optimus near pleaded, worriedly holding on to his second.

"B-b-but that's not Jazz. If it was Jazz why didn't he switch with us? And then-then-then Sentinel is d-dead, I saw-I saw his body. An-and then the Matrix was passed on to you, so how is he alive here? How do you have the Matrix? D-do you have the Matrix? What if he has th-the Matrix? Bu-but he wouldn't be a good Prime, he attacked you! Th-then who has the Matrix? Where is the Matrix? And that's not Jazz! Why didn't he switch with us-?"

"Oh, Primus, he's started to loop." Ratchet sighed. He lifted his wrist and an EMP generator popped out. The medic sent a low level blast. The black not-a-ninja-at-the-moment fell to the side, unconscious. Optimus caught his second and lowered him to the floor gently.

There was an uncomfortable pause before Sentinel decided to open his mouth again. "Are you sure that one isn't crazy?"

A second later Sentinel was on the ground for the second time that day, and a wrench clattered to the floor near his pedes.

"Another piece of advice, youngling, never piss off my Chief Medical Officer." Optimus stated in a far too amused tone of voice.

* * *

:D And there you have it.

Reviews are amazing!


	13. Chapter 13: G1

Author's Note: So sorry for the late update. Heat wave in my area of the world. Heat destroys my brain.

In case you guys didn't know, I'm a winter gal. I loooove me the winter. 'Cause in the winter, you have a choice to heat up: you can move, you can start a fire. In the summer, you have no choice: you can just be sitting there and be uncomfortable, or try to convince your mother that wishes to save money to get you a fragging air conditioner.

(And, oh my god, peeps... We reached 100 reviews... Holy mother of... Slag, guys, have I told you I love you? Really I do! You're all amazing! *sobs and hugs all the readers* You're just wonderful!)

Disclaimer:... My mom won't buy me an air conditioner. How could I own Transformers?

* * *

Ratchet was not happy to get another comm from Jazz, this time for him to come to the TIC's office.

He was even less happy to find his leader on the floor of said office, unconscious.

"What did you do this time?" The medic growled at the black and white.

"We were having a chat about... things, and apparently one little bit of info I gave 'im was a lil'... Too unexpected." Though Ratchet couldn't tell with that infernal visor, but he was pretty sure Jazz's optics were on the floor with embarrassment.

There was a slight frustrated pause before, "What did you tell him?"

Now Jazz looked very sheepish and embarrassed. He even started to rub the back of his neck. "I, uh, told him his age... Or my Optimus' age..."

Another frustrated pause. "Which is...?"

"Oh, eh... Over nine million years old?"

Now a shocked silence. Jazz kept his optics firmly on the floor not wanting to look at Ratchet. Finally he took a chance and glanced at the medic.

He was kneeling next to their still unconscious leader, mouth hanging wide open, staring into space in shock. When Jazz decided to risk a tentative, "Ratchet...?" The med bot keeled over to land on top of Optimus in a dead faint.

"Damn it! Why are they so surprised by that!"

* * *

Wheeljack was very amused when Jazz carried in an unconscious Ratchet to the med bay. He was less amused when he found out Prime was unconscious, and Jazz needed help getting him to the med bay.

After the two mechs had returned to Jazz's office, they regarded their still unconscious mind switched leader for a moment.

"Soooo... How much da yah think he weighs?" Jazz asked curiously, tilting his head to the side to better regard.

"Eh, few tons maybe?" Wheeljack answered, also tilting his head to the side.

"... Think we should call Skyfire to help get him ta da 'bay?"

"Yeah, I'd say that's a good idea."

Skyfire was commed. Thankfully the huge mech just quirked an optical ridge at the two smaller mechs, carefully picked up his leader, and moved down to the med bay behind his superiors. He didn't even question why.

Jazz loved Skyfire at that moment.

Now in the med bay, Jazz could only stand there. "Sooooo... Now what?"

Wheeljack shrugged. "Wait for them to wake up?"

Jazz looked at the engineer oddly. "I thought you were supposed to be the medic in this situation?"

"Eh." He just shrugged again.

"... That's not reassuring 'Jack."

So they waited. And waited. And waited some more.

Finally, Ratchet stirred, which was a bit interesting and frightening since Optimus was out first. "Oh, Primus my aching processor."

"So..." Jazz started. "Mind telling me why that's so surprising so I can avoid making mechs crash in the future?"

Ratchet just gave him a scalding glare that might have made a lesser bot tremble, if Jazz wasn't so used to such glares from his own Ratchet. There was a tense silence for a few moments. Then Ratchet sighed and dragged a hand over his faceplates. "He's really over nine million years old?"

"Yeah, most of the older bots on the Ark are, some, like Ironhide, even older. So what?"

"Slag, Jazz, I'm not that old and I'm considered to have 'one servo in the scrap heap' to the younger bots on the team."

"Oh... that makes sense. Well, I'll keep that lil' tidbit to mahself from now on. See yah Ratch' lots ta do!" And Jazz left without another word, waving cheerfully over his shoulder.

There was an awkward pause between the engineer and the medic. "... Yah know, I think he's going crazy because of this situation." Wheeljack piped up. He just got a pre-wrench throwing glare from the med bot, and wisely shut up.

* * *

XD I like how 'Jack and Jazzy interact in my head.

I'm just rambling in G1 at the moment. You guys got any ideas? Or do you want the 'Cons to finally attack?

Review! Or suggest! What ever works!


	14. Chapter 14: TF:A

Author's Note: This is the part of the summer where my updates will be sporadic because I'm going away for random amounts of time. Please bear with me. This was demonstrated by this late update. Though, it was a combination of writer's block and a mini vaca. Later its gonna be a longer vaca and field hockey. Lots and lots of field hockey. And then school, which is probably gonna screw with my creative writing (I heard we get an essay a week next year... *swears viciously*).

But, super duper thanks to cmdrtekk, 'cause oh, _my _**_god_,** that was a lot and it was **_so_** helpful. You're awesome.

Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers, I wouldn't be on this site writing about messing with the characters, I would be actually messing with the characters.

* * *

Optimus left Ratchet to tend to Prowl in the ship's med bay (after Ratchet had recovered from seeing a fully stocked med bay for the first time in millions of years; he was constantly scavenging for supplies for his 'bay on the Ark). He left Bumblebee there as well, to help Ratchet out, and to keep him out of trouble. The minibot was still a youngling, he could cause a lot of mayhem on a ship such as this.

And he might go after Sentinel. Optimus couldn't have that. Sentinel might not survive such an encounter.

The Autobot Leader wandered slowly back to the bridge, solemnly gazing at the steel grey walls, so different from the bright orange of his own ship. The crew of the ship was different too; they avoided him like cosmic rust. Like now. He rounded another corner and the bot standing there looked up from the console he was working at, saw him, and ran as fast as his legs would carry him away. It was... Odd. Optimus wasn't used to Autobots being scared of him. Normally only Decepticons were.

Finally arriving at the bridge's automatic doors (wasn't it nice to be around sliding doors that didn't stick?) he entered as gracefully as he could. At least in this form he was smaller than normal and could pull it off better.

Ultra Magnus still stood there as stoically as ever, hands tightly gripping his hammer. Jazz was relaxing at a console and Sentinel was standing stiffly by his, still disgruntled that he had been taken down by a _medic._

"Ultra Magnus, thank you for allowing us to use your med bay. Ratchet is ecstatic, he hasn't had a fully stocked med bay in a while." Optimus bowed slightly in respect.

The old bot just chuckled. "No need to thank me. Though I believe that Jazz has a question regarding why your second crashed?" Magnus turned to the cyberninja

"Yeah, um. Yah know, when the black bot crashed? Yeah 'e was goin' off about me not being Jazz and him not switchin' wit you? What he mean by that?"

Optimus grinned behind his battle mask, which was still up. "Where I come from-"

"Where you're the leader of the Autobots?" Sentinel interjected, sneering.

"Yes. Where I am the leader of the Autobots, my Third and Head of Special Operations is a mech named Jazz. He and Prowl are good friends, it's understandable he would be shocked at finding you to be Jazz." Jazz saw the mech's optics crinkle kindly, and correctly guessed that the bot was smiling behind the mask.

"What about the rest of what the crazy bot said? About seeing me dead?" Sentinel exclaimed.

Optimus turned to stare at the big chinned bot silently. There was a pause as the older bot scrutinized the younger with sad optics.

"Where I come from, there is only one Prime at a time. He is a powerful mech. A great spiritual leader, looked upon with respect by _all_ of Cybertron..." Here the leader paused, obviously reflecting on something painful. "My predecessor was named Sentinel Prime."

Three gasps of shock. "Prowl was his second as well. He was there when Sentinel was killed, by Megatron. Trying to negotiate a peace treaty with him at the start of the War. I received the Matrix shortly after and have been fighting the Decepticons ever since. That was nine million stellar cycles ago." The Prime closed his optics wearily, so tired of all the fighting.

He opened them again when he heard two crashes. Jazz slumped over his console unconscious, Sentinel was face down on the floor, also unconscious.

Optimus looked tentatively at Ultra Magnus, who was sitting in his command chair, rubbing his temples.

"... What did I say?"

* * *

I'm a thinkin' that this chap was too serious, hmmmm?

Ah, well nothing I can do about that.

Reviews! Are! Loved! As! Always!


	15. Chapter 15: G1

Author's Note: So sorry for the late update. Writer's block + sick Dino = slow writing. :P

As per cmdrtekk's suggestion, we will not be bringing in the G1 Cons at this time. *hears disappointed shouts from readers* Hey, I agree with her point! I do have a lot of things going on at the moment in the story, and I really do need to keep in mind that I have to have a way to end this. Not that that's gonna happen anytime soon. So just G1 bots interacting at the moment. *ducks flying rotten fruit* Hey! *picks up banana* This is an herb, not a fruit! Get your plants right! Eep! *ducks flying rotten bananas*

Disclaimer:... *ducks more rotten fruit/herbs* Hey! You're not gonna let me say the Disclaimer? *ducks again* Gah! Idon'townTransformers,Hasbroandsomeotherpeopledo! *runs with limbs flailing*

* * *

Looking back at it later, Jazz really should have seen it coming. After all, Red Alert was infamous in the Ark for his paranoia glitch. And some of the most important bots in the Command structure not acting like themselves were bound to make it rear its glitchy head.

They were lucky-so fragging lucky-that after Red Alert got injured in the last battle Inferno had decided that a weekend off would be good for his friend. They both went on a road trip down the coast, all the way down San Francisco and back.

They arrived back at the Ark in the middle of the night, and both near immediately crashed on their berths in recharge having driven straight from San Francisco (the tourists in the city made the Security Chief believe they were Decepticon spies, and after snapping at a family for just wanting a picture Inferno decided that going home was a good idea). Non the less, Red Alert was up and awake before most of the Ark.

Jazz had been pulling an all-nighter with the evil spawning data pads trying desperately to finish them, when Red Alert burst into his office yelling about not being able to find Prowl or Optimus to report to. The exhausted saboteur had eventually calmed him down and explained that the CO and the SIC would be taking some personal time, the same with Ratchet and Bumblebee.

Also looking back on that, it hadn't been such a good idea to tell him that. In fact, Jazz probably should have just told him the truth, slag the consequences. But, he was tired at the time and he still had more than a quarter of the reports to go through (Where did they all come from? Why the slag did he care about the increased amount of traffic in Portland? Slag, why did Prowl care about the amount of traffic in Portland?).

So Red Alert had continued on his way to the Security Room, completely unaware of the chaos he was about to experience/cause.

A few hours later, Jazz had finally managed to finish the reports and after doing a very tired victory dance in his office, he stumbled out heading straight for his personal quarters. The black and white flopped on his berth and immediately fell into a deep recharge.

... Only to be woken up minutes later by a high priority comm.

#_What!_# Jazz hissed into the comm, very, very fragged off that he had been woken.

#Uh, sir? Yeah, um, you might want to come down here, to the Rec Room. Red Alert is kinda going crazy at Optimus and Ratchet and Prowl and Bumblebee. Which is weird, 'cause he's normally going crazy over the Twins after a prank. Why hasn't he gone crazy over the Twins' prank yesterday yet? Wait, where was Red Alert yesterday? I didn't see Inferno either, did they go somewhere together?# This was all said very fast, and Jazz couldn't get a word in. There was only one mech in the Ark that could get off topic that fast and talk that quickly: Bluestreak.

The Praxian just kept going and going until finally he paused just enough for Jazz to say #Blue'!#

A pause. #Yeah?#

#Can't you call 'Hide? I just got to recharging, I'm exhausted.#

#... Actually, Ironhide's already down here. He was here when Red started. Drinking-#

#Where is he now?#

#On the floor, offline.#

#And why is he on the floor, offline?#

#Well, he was drinking high grade, and then he got hit in the head. Ratchet's been trying to get over to him, but Red is 'protecting' him. Why is-#

Jazz sighed as Bluestreak started going off again. #I'll be right down there, Blue'.#

#Okay Jazz.#

The TIC was seriously starting to hate his job. He hauled himself out of his berth and casted it a mournful look back at it. "I'll be right back, baby." Waving at it.

Yeah, he was going crazy, even he could tell.

Arriving down at the Rec Room, visor flickering gently out of tiredness. The doors stuck slightly, and Jazz pounded on the wall next to them to unstuck them. The malfunctioning doors (on the long list of things for Wheeljack to fix) slid open reveling the completely chaotic mess.

Bots were shouting everywhere, Ironhide was on the floor unconscious, Red Alert standing over him yelling threateningly at Ratchet, red horns on his helm sparking viciously. Ratchet looked concerned for both Red Alert and Ironhide and was trying desperately to reason with the Security Chief. Bumblebee seemed to be trading bets with the Twins, Prowl glaring disapprovingly at them from time to time as he also tried to calm Red Alert down. Optimus just stood in the center of this, looking awkward.

Jazz had had enough. He had been patient. He had worn right through every one of his reserves. He was fragging tired, and he was fragging pissed that he could get some slagging recharge. His impossibly long fuse was nearing the end.

And then Jazz did something that he hadn't done in a few million years. He snapped.

"**QUIET!**" The normally coolheaded saboteur bellowed into the room. "_You_," He hissed pointing at Bumblebee, "What are you doing out of your quarters. Get back there. _Now_."

The TIC gave the minibot a death glare as he quickly scampered out of the room.

"You," Now Jazz pointed at Red Alert, "Let Ratchet get to Ironhide."

"But he's not Ratchet-"

"**Now**, Red!"

"Yes, sir." The Security Chief whimpered as he scrambled away from the weapon specialist.

"The rest of you, disperse, go, get the frag out of here!" The Rec Room had never emptied faster. "Optimus, Prowl, you can stay." The two bots did not look happy that they were singled out to stay.

A lesson was learned in the Ark that day; Jazz is the most laid back officer you could ever met, but never, ever, piss him off when he's gotten no recharge.

* * *

XD I be liking this chap.

You fruit/herb throwin' peeps, you like too? *cringes* Please?


	16. Chapter 16: TF:A

Author's Note: Yay! The fruit/herb reviewers forgave me! And to make it up to you all, and because I know 9aza has been waiting for it, I'm gonna give you guys TF:A 'Cons. Or one TF:A 'Con, the ever treacherous Starscream. (And mega thanks alabaster-demon, who gave me the suggestion for Screamer. I be using some of the dialogue from your review, hope you don't mind. I really should have PMed you, but yeah, I'm lazy...)

Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers, you would know it. Do you know how you would know it? Wheeljack would be in the movie-verse, and he would have the most lines out of all the bots, including Optimus (probably most of the humans, too). Because I love Wheeljack, that much.

* * *

Ratchet was scarily ecstatic that Sentinel had crashed. What was even more scary (for Ultra Magnus at least, Optimus was way too used to Scary Ratchet) was the glint in his optics as he went for some tools to pound the dents out of the Prime that had so spiked his ire.

What really worried both of them was the evil cackle that had drifted through the med bay doors right before they closed behind the two leaders.

Optimus still wasn't sure it was Ratchet's cackle. Bumblebee still had been in there, right?

Sentinel was in trouble...

The two commanders walked side by side back to the bridge in a slightly awkward silence.

"I, again, apologize for making two of your bots crash." Optimus said, optics avoiding the other commander. That had been embarrassing.

"It's fine, Optimus Prime. No-bot was seriously hurt, no harm done." The other old bot waved it off, literally.

"If I may ask, what was so surprising about what I said?"

The Magnus paused momentarily in the hallway and looked over the seemingly younger bot. "I believe that it was multiple things that you said. Both having a Jazz, ah, where you come from and a Sentinel, and the fact that Sentinel was the leader of your people, that he died fighting Megatron, and that that was over nine million stellar cycles ago..."

"... Okay, I get the other stuff, but the nine million stellar cycles bit, what was so surprising about that?"

"How old are you Optimus?" The old bot asked carefully, not entirely sure he wanted to know.

"Just over nine and a half million stellar cycles old. Why?"

"..."

"Oh, Primus, please tell me you haven't crashed either."

"... No, Optimus, I haven't crashed..."

"Thank the Matrix." Optimus whispered, mostly to himself.

"... But, I'm not nine million years old yet, and I'm one of the oldest Cybertronians alive."

"WHAT!" Optimus shouted. After all, he wasn't the oldest bot on the Ark, not to mention being one of the oldest Cybertronians out there. Primus, he almost felt like crashing. Thankfully his dignity was saved by an alarm blaring throughout the ship. "What's that?"

"Decepticon alarm, our Sky Spies must have spotted one. But, we detected no Decepticon energy signatures when we entered the atmosphere." The old bot started jogging the best he could to the bridge, Optimus right on his heels.

"Decepticons deceive, it's their nature. My team and I fought a group of them just the other day."

"Day?"

"Uh, orn?"

"Ah."

The two commanders burst through the doors to the bridge where a few bots were scrambling around, trying to find the Decepticon. Optimus started comming his team to the bridge. Bulkhead was happy he had something to do (he had just been wandering around the ship so far). Ratchet was severely disappointed he couldn't spend more 'quality time' with Sentinel. Bumblebee was also scarily disappointed.

Prowl answered his comm with the same professional manner as usual. Thank Primus he was online again.

Ultra Magnus was ordering his bots around like any good commander should. "Quickstep, take to the Sky Spy that spotted the 'Con, I wanted to know who that bot is, and where he is five cycles ago!"

"Yessir!" And so on and so forth.

Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Prowl arrived at the bridge just as Quickstep announced, "I found him! Sector four, up in a large fissure created by the liquid found in large quantity on this planet."

The Earth bots all exchanged odd looks. "Do you mean... Water?" Bumblebee asked raising one hand slightly in question.

Quickstep gave the minibot a scathing look. "The databanks label the bot as... Starscream, Second in Command."

The mind-switched bots all gave each other looks now, and Bulkhead just looked scared. The flyer had almost blown up Detroit once, and nearly threw Bumblebee of Sumdac Tower the last he had seen him. The meek green bot did not want to see him anytime soon.

"I will go with Optimus Prime's team to apprehend the Decepticon. Send Jazz and Sentinel as back up when they awaken in the med bay. Autobots: roll out!"

Optimus turned to his mechs. "You heard the bot! Roll out!"

A chorus of "Yessir"s answered and all the Earth bots transformed. All but one.

"Sir?" Bulkhead asked tentatively, clicking his large digits together.

"Yes, Bulkhead?" Prime's alt mode turned to regard the SWAT car.

"Yeah, I'm still a little achey from the last battle-"

"You can stay, Bulkhead."

"Oh, thank you, boss-bot!"

So all the team left minus Bulkhead. He cheerfully returned to the plant, where Sari was waiting. But we're not going to go into what they did.

Ultra Magnus was in the lead, Optimus just behind him and his team behind him. They drove in near silence, broken only when Optimus gave his fellow leader a tip about the driving laws of Earth. They made good time as it was late afternoon but just early enough to not have the rush of traffic that came with the evening. What little traffic they did encounter was easily taken care of by Optimus' and Ratchet's sirens.

They exited the city quickly enough, heading for the mountains nearby. Soon they had to leave the paved roads as they descended further and further into the wilderness. A large canyon was not too far along the dirt road (actually, it was more like a path than a road), and that was apparently where Starscream was.

Doing... Starscream things?

Why was Starscream in a canyon outside of Detroit?

You see, Starscream was attacked by Megatron before the last major battle with the Autobots. For being Starscream and trying to overthrow Megatron via an exploding device planted on the Warlord's back. Suffice it to say, the tyrant was not happy. So he blasted his second with his Allspark infused Key infused hand and left the treacherous flyer for scrap.

However, the Screaming One was saved by the Allspark. Or at least the Allspark fragment that got lodged in his head. Since then, the flyer had been trying many different ways to finish his leader off (interrupting many of Megatron's 'How can that puny Prime defeat me' thinking sessions), to have Megatron 'kill' him yet again, have Lugnut and Blitzwing throw him out, and wake up where ever they threw him.

Currently the ex-Second was blasting away at some rocks to get some frustration out and some target practice at the same time. Unfortunately, that activity is what lead to him being picked up on the Steelhaven's scanners.

The five Autobots snuck over to the edge of the canyon to get a good look at their opponent.

"You sure that's Starscream? He's purple! And, oh wow, that chin!" Bumblebee started giggling. Ratchet snickered along right with him and whispered something in the minibot's audio. They both suddenly had to hold a hand over their mouth plates to keep from laughing out loud.

"Bumblebee, Ratchet quiet, get serious. We have a seasoned Decepticon warrior on our hands, and we're looking for a capture this time, not to force a retreat. Focus." Optimus scolded quietly. The two bots nodded silently, but grins remained on their faces. "Good, now, 'Bee and Ratchet will sneak up from, Magnus and I will distract from the front, if that's alright with you?" Optimus turned to his fellow commander, who nodded. "Prowl, stay up here and if he tries to fly away, take him down. Got it? Good, go!"

* * *

... And the battle will be next chapter! Why? Because I enjoy semi-cliffhangers!

Suffer, readers! Suffer!... Oh, damn they got out the fruit again. *cringes*

Heh, heh, reviews are loved?


	17. Chapter 17: G1

Author's Note: IMPORTANT NOTICE: *squeal* Oh. My. God, guys, have you heard? About the new cartoon? October 10, after Discover Kids goes through a redeco, a new Transformers cartoon premiers! I'm geeking out already!

Did some googling and found out that Peter Cullen's back for Prime and the original voice actor for Megs is back as well! The designs look pretty sweet for the 'Bots and 'Cons. From what I can tell, the story line is a mix of G1 and the movie-verse.

Can I say one personal thing here? I want Wheeljack to be in it. So bad. Only Prime, Ratchet, 'Bee, Cliffjumper and Arcee have been confirmed though.

Oh, and Bucket Head is back. XD Hell to the yes.

Now, to the fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I want to own the new one, but alas, I do not.

* * *

Jazz got his recharge after that. No bot wanted to get on his bad side after he exploded in the Rec Room like that. Bumblebee stayed in his quarters and wouldn't let anyone in but Prime, scared for his continued function. Prowl mysteriously disappeared with Hound and Trailbreaker for a few days and didn't respond to comms unless they were important and only called back to base to confirm he was online.

Optimus assured Jazz this was normal.

The Prime himself flinched anytime Jazz came into the same room as him. He looked like a terrified new recruit anytime the saboteur talked to him. It made the poor TIC first of all very sorry, and wonder just how young the kid was.

Ratchet was indifferent.

The situation was explained to Red Alert. He viewed the mind switched bots very suspiciously afterwards, but there was no more shouting matches on the subject.

So a few days passed without much happening.

Jazz continued to drown in paperwork. Wheeljack, Ratchet, Perceptor, and now Skyfire (they had somehow roped the shuttle into their research as well) continued to try and find a solution to the mind switching. Prowl continued to occasionally check in along with Hound and Trailbreaker-they were currently in Yellowstone. Bumblebee continued to hide in his room. Optimus continued to avoid Jazz.

In fact, the avoiding had gotten to an odd level. By now, the young Prime should have gotten over his fear of the TIC. But the avoiding had only gotten worse, to a degree were the last he had seen of Optimus had been his leg disappearing out a door in the Rec Room.

The Special Ops agent in Jazz decided enough was enough. It was time to confront Optimus on why he was avoiding Jazz so much.

A carefully set ambush right outside the entrance of the Ark. The Porsche sat in perfect concealment, waiting for his prey.

There.

Optimus had come out for some fresh air and a drive. There wasn't really much for him to do on the base, so he normally ended up driving around the nearby cities and exploring. That or listening to the radio (the TV was out of the question, many bots on the Ark had become soap opera addicts so it was either that or cartoons when the Dinobots controlled the remote).

The large red and blue bot started to transform. He carefully kept his trailer in subspace as his hands began to retract. The young bot was so focused he didn't notice the black and white blur launching itself at him until it had a firm grip on one audio final and was already hauling him back into the Ark.

"Ow, ow, Jazz! Let go of my final! Ow!" Prime exclaimed in a slightly whiny voice.

"No, we are gonna have a talk. Don' make me call Ratchet to restrain yah." Jazz replied still determinedly marching towards his office. Upon arriving, the saboteur threw his mind switched commander into a seat and locked the door. When Jazz turned around, Optimus was grumpily rubbing his sore final. As soon as the Prime saw Jazz looking at him, he crossed his arms and glared at the floor.

_Primus,_ Jazz thought, _he's acting like a youngling._

"Now. Why have you been avoiding me? Something you want to talk about? This about the age thing?"

"... Kinda." Optimus' grumpy face softened. "Have you really been fighting the war for nine million years?"

"Yeah, we have."

"Why?"

"Well, actually, we spent four million of those years in stasis here on Earth. So technically we've only been fighting for five million years, but it's still a long time.

"Why have we been fighting for so long? It started out as a revolt. Megatron wanted equal rights for all of Cybertron supposedly, at first. Then he wanted to overthrow the government because he believed it was doing things wrong. And I'll freely admit that our government wasn't perfect, but Megatron thought that their opinions on Cybertron's expansion into the Universe was wrong. He wanted to conquer other worlds, other species.

"So Sentinel tried to stop the War before it started and stop the revolt through diplomacy. He ended up being killed because of that want. Then Optimus took over and the rest is history.

"Eventually the War consumed the planet and you were either Autobot or Decepticon or off-planet. The fighting ate right through all of the energon reserves and most of the cities were destroyed. Optimus lead the mission to find new energon sources, the Decepticons ambushed us and we ended up on Earth. We crashed into this volcano, were forced into emergency stasis for four million years until Telatraan woke us up few years back and now we're fighting again."

Optimus was staring at Jazz in shock by the end of the story, optics wide, mouthplates hanging open.

"Dear Primus don't crash on me again."

* * *

*is hopping up and down in seat in excitement* October 10 can't get here soon enough!

But this chappy was seriously serious again. :P

Reviews are amazing!


	18. Chapter 18: TF:A

Author's Note: Hey look! Over there! What is it? A bird? A plane? A *gasp* UFO? No, its an update!

Yeah, I've been silent for a while, eh? Well, I went on vacation, what can I say, eh? (I went to Canada!) Then I hung out with mah bestie, who had taken care of my insane dogs for me. (Case in point, one was just trying to dig into a pillow...)

So, now the Screamer battle, which was giving me serious trouble.

Disclaimer: No poseo. No demande por favor... (babelfish is awesome) XD

* * *

Optimus looked around checking to see if everyone was in their proper places one last time (Starscream was_ still_ blasting away at rocks). Prowl had hidden himself in some bushes, Ratchet and Bumblebee were to stay back until the Prime and Magnus had significantly distracted the ex-Decepticon Second in Command.

The two leaders nodded at each other when they were ready.

Optimus took a running leap onto the bottom of the canyon landing heavily on his pedes and rolling to absorb the impact. When he rolled to a stop his axe was in his servos, ion blade extended. (The Prime was enjoying the young body. He would never be able to do that back home.)

Ultra Magnus came down in a much less dramatic fashion, using the shaft of his hammer to slow his descent.

Starscream turned around at the sounds of the leaders entering the canyon. He sneered a signature Starscream sneer, that hadn't changed between universes.

"Well, looky here, the pathetic Prime returns. And with outdated back up. How... Quaint."

"Hmm, never knew you had such an extensive vocabulary Starscream. It's so surprising, I thought the only words you knew were 'How may I serve you, Mighty Megatron?'" Optimus taunted, testing the waters. If this Starscream was anything like his...

An enraged shriek burst forth from the jet, his null rays charging automatically in his fury, pink blasts erupting around the leaders. They both started dodging and what blasts they didn't dodge they blocked with their choice weapons.

Slowly the two Autobots and lone Decepticon circled each other, Starscream screaming incoherently and still shooting, the Prime and the Magnus carefully positioning the flyer occasionally sending their own blast back.

Soon the ex-SIC was directly under the wall of the canyon Ratchet and Bumblebee were under. With a ping from Optimus they jumped down on the flyer, the minibot skillfully twisting midair with heavy duty stasis cuffs in one servo. As he fell the stasis cuffs clicked over Starscream's wrists immobilizing him. The jet stiffed then fell to the side completely paralyzed.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy." Bumblebee said in a cheery tone. Ratchet just gave the young bot a pre-wrench throwing look.

"Don't say things like that, 'Bee, you know what humans say about jinxing things." Optimus scolded as he crouched over Starscream.

Sure enough a second after he said that they all got a comm. from Bulkhead.

#Uh, Boss-bot? Yeah, we have a problem. At a police-bot manufacturing plant.#

* * *

I know the battle was short. But G1 bots kick aft! I can't stop their kick-aftness!

So, I am trying to stick to canon (at least in TF:A) so Screamer had to be captured like he did in canon, and they have to find out about the Allspark fragments like they did in canon. 'Course the battle earlier didn't exactly happen in the cartoon but, you know what? It's my story!

Now, G1 suggestions are welcomed. I have an idea for the next chap but after that nothing. No TF:A suggestions for now, I gots a mini plot going for the moment. (That's right, something actually planned! It's crazy, I know!)

Reviews and suggestions are welcomed as always!


	19. Chapter 19: G1

Author's Note: Mega thanks to wolfhuntsmoon for the epic suggestion for G1 it is the mini plot for G1 at the moment! *glomps you* It not only gives me major mess-with-the-bots'-minds opportunities, it brings me ever close to the idea for why the hell this happened and actually being able to wrap up the damn plot!

Disclaimer: Ich besitze nicht. Bitte klagen Sie nicht. (again, babelfish is awesome. I can now disclaim in multiple languages!)

* * *

Skyfire walked cautiously into the lab (you could never be too safe around Wheeljack's lab, especially when he was working with experimental technology) and glanced around. Perceptor and Ratchet were bickering over some blueprints while Wheeljack would interject (un)helpful remarks from time to time.

_Primus_, the shuttle thought, _they are still at it._ He had deliberately stalled when he was getting energon for all of them with the tiny hope that they would reach an agreement before he came back.

"I'm telling you, we should go with a space-bridge-like technology to get us back!" Ratchet was saying.

"However, it is not your bodies that have been interchanged but your processors! If we go to this alternative universe that you come from we could cause it to become unstable, destroying all who reside in it, including the travelers!"

"Fine, but your suggestion is even more dangerous!"

"How, may I ask?" The normally level headed scientist near shrieked, obviously insulted.

"You think that there is some sort of mythical connection to our true sparks, and therefore our bodies, that you can just tap into!"

"Yes, and I have recorded it too! There is the same anomaly in you and all of your processor switched comrades-"

"I wasn't done yet." Ratchet snarled. "But if you do attempt to do this, what if our minds do leave these bodies but don't return to their proper ones? And what about the minds of your comrades? They might still be in here somewhere." The medic tapped his own helm. "Or they could be in our bodies, in our universe. So even if we do make it back to our own bodies, what happens to them? If they are trapped somewhere in their own processors, which if they are they are dormant, what's going to stop them from staying dormant? If we just leave they could fall into stasis lock and never wake up! And if they switched bodies with us and we do make it back to our own what happens to them in us? Do we dislodge their control and force them out of our bodies and cross our fingers they return to theirs? What if we accidently force them dormant in our processors? _There are too many possibilities!"_

"And what if it goes completely by plan and everyone gets returned to their proper bodies? Meanwhile your plan carries a significant risk that _it will just kill you all!"_

And so on and so forth.

This is why they had gotten nothing done so far.

Jazz was starting to get impatient and Skyfire was not keen on pissing him off so soon after his explosion in the Rec Room.

The pacifistic shuttle tried to carefully break up the fight that was going to escalate to blows soon.

After a glare at the still sitting engineer, Wheeljack stood with a sigh to help.

Before he could even get out of his extremely comfy seat an urgent comm from Telatraan-One on all channels burst through.

:: Level One Emergency: Alert, alert! Decepticons attacking electrical power station. All available personnel report to Autobot TIC and current in Command Jazz. ::

A brief silence before, "Well, slag."

Skyfire was never sure who had cursed, he had already been out the door.

* * *

Again, mega thanks, wolfhuntsmoon. *super evil grin* Poor poor Jazzy...

Review!


	20. Chapter 20: TF:A

Author's Note: Long wait for updates, I know. Me dad took me camping. We gots to see lotsa stars. *gains dreamy look* And there was writer's block. Grrr...

Weird note: on Tuesday, August 10th, I checked my hits. It was around 600, which is pretty good. Few days ago, I checked again. For the 10th, it was suddenly 800 hits. I shrugged it off, thinking I remembered it wrong. I check today... It's over a thousand hits... IT'S GROWING! D: Everybody ruuuuuunnn!... JK, but seriously, what's up wit dat?

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Transformers. Why would you think that?

* * *

Ultra Magnus took Starscream back to the Steelhaven while Optimus and his team went to the police bot manufacturing plant. The closer they got the slower they had to go. Rogue police bots were everywhere, lazars firing wildly. Innocent citizens were scrambling randomly all over the street, desperate to get away from the rampaging machines.

The four Autobots transformed because of the blocked road. "Okay, Autobots, we have work to do!" Optimus stared. "Ratchet, crowd control. Get the humans out of harms way. Bumblebee, Prowl and I are going to try to get to the source."

#Bulkhead, where are you?#

#Outside the factory, boss-bot. Please come soon, they are pouring out with no end in sight!#

#On it.#

"Autobots: attack!"

Bumblebee sprang forward, easily hopping over the tops of the police bots, occasionally getting the simple drones to fire on each other. Optimus took the more direct approach, cutting his way through with his axe. Prowl, not being much of a fighter, gave him cover.

They made good time through the mass of police bots with minimal damage (Optimus got a scorched arm and Prowl was limping slightly. Bumblebee was scuff free, the slagger).

"What's going on?" Optimus asked Bulkhead as they all fended off the police bots.

"We don't know! Me an' Sari were watchin' TV when she got a call 'bout this!"

At this the young human girl grumbled something about 'a stupid Powell'.

"Then my key started going crazy! It made this weird beam of light to the factory." The girl said louder.

"Hmm..." Optimus mused as he chopped of the processors of three police bots in a row. _Dude doesn't even look like he's trying._ Sari thought with some awe. "Your key is connected to the Allspark in some form, correct?" He asked the girl.

"Yeah, it's Allspark infused. I can heal bots with it and stuff."

"What if it's also like an Allspark detector. Bulkhead," Here he paused to chop through about ten more police bots with a few well placed moves, "You said that your Optimus didn't think he destroyed the Allspark, just diffused it. What if a piece is in there?" He pointed at the factory that kept pouring out more and more police bots.

"It would be messing with the mechanics in there, making the factory go crazy and thus the police bots!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Okay, Bumblebee and Sari, go in there and find the shard. Bulkhead, Prowl and I will keep distracting the police bots out here, keep them from going after you. Got it." With their nods he said, "Okay, Bulkhead, you and I are going to cut a path, Prowl give us cover."

"Yessir!"

They all started to slowly make their way to the factory, Bulkhead's wrecking balls and Prime's axe carving a path.

"'Bee go in, now!" The Prime shouted as he smashed through the last police bot between them and the entrance. The yellow minibot carefully grabbed Sari and made a mad dash for the entrance of the factory. Optimus, Prowl, and Bulkhead stayed behind to guard the entrance.

As soon as they entered, Sari's key started to levitate off of the girl's chest. "I think it's pointing us in the right direction!" She exclaimed excitedly.

They followed the Key to a control panel overlooking the assembly line. The Key glowed as they neared it. "Think this is it?" The young bot asked.

"Probably." The Key glowed even brighter when passed over a crack in the otherwise smooth surface of the panel. The girl grinned and passed the Key over the crack again, a rattle sounding from inside. Waving the Key over the crack a few times finally got something to peek through the crack. Something blue. Something glowing.

An Allspark shard slowly made its way out of the crack it had entered until finally Sari could reach out and pull it out with her fingers. As soon as it was outside the control panel, the factory shut down.

"So... That's a shard of the Allspark? An Allspark Shard?" Bumblebee asked curiously. In his universe, after all, the only blue glowy relic thing was the Matrix, and Optimus didn't exactly go showing it off to everyone. So being in the presence of a blue shiny relic thing (even if it was only a piece of one) was a new experience.

"Yup! Now let's get back to the others." The two younglings left together to rejoin their teammates.

* * *

"Thank you, Optimus Prime. You have given us proof that the Allspark has not been destroyed, and proof that Decepticons still exist on this planet. Two things that we were very concerned about when entering the atmosphere." Behind them, Sentinel grumbled. "It is obvious that the Decepticons are a serious threat here, and the rest of the Allspark Shards need to be retrieved. So, besides your obvious first mission of returning to your proper bodies, would you please protect this planet from the Decepticon threat and collect as many shards as you can?"

"Of course, Ultra Magnus." The Prime bowed his head slightly.

"And again, I apologize for leaving so suddenly, but there is urgent business to take care of back on Cybertron." The Magnus placed a hand on the 'younger' leader.

"It's alright. I understand. Thank you for your help. I'm sure the proper owners of these bodies will appreciate the stasis cuffs as well."

"Thank you and good bye, Optimus Prime."

"Thank you and good bye, Ultra Magnus." The Bearer of the Matrix turned to the door and left for his warehouse base, leaving the Bearer of the Magnus Hammer on his ship, to return to his home.

* * *

Nice chappie, eh? I be a likin' it.

You be a likin' it? Review if you do, hit the back button if you don't!


	21. Chapter 21: G1

Author's Note: I be nervous, guys... Pre-season is a scary thing. I'm not sure I be ready... And I should be running. Yet here I am, writing.

Mild Warning: Cybertronian/old English cussing via a pissed Ratchet.

Disclaimer: I own next to nothing.

* * *

"Autobots Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Tracks, Hound, Trailbreaker, Mirage, Cliffjumper, and Ironhide with the Arielbots as air support and gestalt support and Skyfire as transport and rescue will go with me to the power station. Red Alert, you're tech support, Smokescreen, tactical support. Ratchet, prepare the med bay for casualties. Autobots: prepare for roll out!"

The warriors nodded and chorused "Yessir!" before heading to the entrance of the Ark.

Jazz watched as the mentioned bots all moved to their assigned areas. A flash of red by the door caught his optic. _Optimus..._

The smaller black and white bot walked over to his mind switched leader.

There was a slightly awkward pause (Jazz felt like he probably made the poor youngling crash too many times) before the younger spoke. "Are you sure that I shouldn't come? From what everyone's told me, Megatron's going to notice if I'm not there."

"Nah, we'll tell 'im somethin' about you havin' more important things to do than battle 'im. It'll rattle 'is circuits, get 'im mad enough 'e won't care much anymore." Jazz just shrugged off Optimus's concern.

The Prime wasn't so sure. His Megatron was a formable enemy, this one was most likely one too. Could Jazz handle that?

"Don' worry 'bout me. I've been fightin' in this war for a few million years and I got good back up. 'Hide's fought in two of dese wars, he'll be helpin' me battle Megs. 'Kay?" The saboteur flashed one of his most dashing smiles, and the Prime felt a little better. He watched as the current in command ran out to join his team.

Yes, Jazz's words had made Optimus feel a little better.

But only a little.

* * *

Ratchet cursed up a storm. It was almost like they had their own Ratchet back, Sideswipe thought. He had already cursing Megatron's lineage all the way back to the 'Original Thirteen' (what ever that was), said that the 'Allspark' was glitching when it sparked him. (Sideswipe didn't know what the 'Allspark' was, but he knew that Vector Sigma was glitching when it sparked ol' Megs.)

Now why was the mind switched medic swearing with all the known curses in English, Spanish, French, three different dialects of Cybertronian, and a few unknown to most people/bots?

Jazz.

The third in command had taken on "that fat kidneyed slagger!" (aka: Megatron) one on one when Ironhide had been distracted with fending off Soundwave from a preoccupied Cliffjumper.

Everyone had been kind of distracted with the battle going on and all, but the next thing they knew Jazz was on the ground at the feet of the "veriest fragging varlet that ever chewed with a dental!" nearly ripped in half.

There were at least three roars of absolute rage from various warriors at the sight of the mangled TIC. Ironhide punched Soundwave in the head so hard half of the helm caved in then kicked him in the cassette compartment of his chest so hard he was sent flying across most of the battlefield.

The Arielbots smashed the Command Trine into the ground in their fury, where Sunstreaker ripped off one of Skywarp's wings because it was in the way of getting to the "quintessence of cosmic rust!" (thankfully for the seeker he was already unconscious and didn't feel a thing).

The "notable slagging coward" called a retreat not long after that. But both sides left the battlefield worse for wear.

Jazz was still in critical condition (hence Ratchet's cursing), Ironhide had a fractured hip joint (that kick was not good for his old joints), Tracks had a crumpled wing (that he was complaining about non-stop to a less than amused Wheeljack), and both Twins had the usual scuffs, scrapes and dents (that Sunstreaker was complaining about non-stop to his Twin over their bond).

All in all, it was an unusual end of the battle.

Now slightly more logical side of Sideswipe (it was only slightly more logical; it was the side that came up with most of the prank ideas) reminded him that the mind that was currently controlling his leader was not in fact the Optimus he had known for millions of years. But the frontliner part of him was furious at the Prime.

Who cares if his leader wasn't actually his leader at the moment? He should have been there! He should have been fighting Megatron, not Jazz! Jazz was experienced, sure, but he wasn't on the level of Megatron! And certainly not _alone!_

As far as Sideswipe was concerned the only "natural coward without slagging proper core programming" (what did these insults even mean, and how did Ratchet know them!) was his 'Great and Glorious Leader.'

There was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

I know some of you guys wanted Sides. Look! You got Sides!

As to how Ratchet knew that many Shakespearian insults, I don't know. But I got them off of an online Shakespearian Insult Dictionary, here: http:/ www. william-shakespeare .org. uk/ shakespeare-insults-n .htm. You know the drill, remove the spaces.

And wolfhuntsmoon: It's happening! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

You like? Review!


	22. Chapter 22: TF:A

Author's Note: Pre-season + dino = achey/whiney dino. Looky there! Math!

Warning(s): Megatron planning. Le gasp! (again!)

Disclaimer: (back to babelfish!) Eu não possuo. Por favor não sue.

* * *

The Mighty Megatron had been deep in thought for... Quite a while.

It was very worrisome for his subordinates. For (as stated about 14 chapters ago) when he ponders, the things that his mind explores tend to lead to a lot of death. Preferably with explosions and fire. Lots of fire.

Yes, he had his bouts of attentiveness. He had been repelling Starscream attacks constantly and that did take some measure of knowledge of what was occurring around you to do (the jet could be quite stealthy when he wanted to be). But besides that the Commander of All Decepticons was either sitting in his chair, thinking, or pacing, thinking.

Or ordering his troops to do random, near meaningless tasks. Mainly throwing away Starscream's 'dead' corpse after another failed assassination attempt. Or stealing the tachyon transmitter from the Elite Guard's ship.

Like I said, random meaningless tasks.

Bliztwing's personalities (all of them) were getting... Twitchy.

Random came out spastically shouting out song verses in German and Dutch (annoying everyone, even his own other personalities) to express his stress over his Leader's prolonged thinking sessions. Angry snapped at anything (even inanimate objects) that looked at him wrong.

Well, that's how he described it. Even though Icy pointed out that inanimate objects can't 'look' at him. This just started an internal shouting match. During which Random took control and managed to complete an entire song called "Mai Ai Hee".

Random was very proud of this accomplishment.

Lugnut went around being Lugnut. He exclaimed about how amazing Megatron was hourly, did some useless task-like feed the human-then exclaimed about how amazing Megatron was again.

That annoyed even Random, who was a really hard personality to annoy.

Megatron rubbed his helm as Lugnut ranted on about how amazing and glorious he was. Sure, at first it had been nice to constantly hear how great he was but eventually he really just wanted to put a mouth clamp on the loud mouth.

Like now.

Megatron growled the Growl of Death (TM) before storming off. He needed to get out of the cave, he needed to get away from his idiot minions, _he needed to figure out how in the pit that puny Prime defeated him._

The Great and Glorious Decepticon Leader stood outside the mines where he and his subordinates had taken residence. He had an inkling of a major master plan in the back of his processor, but he needed to contact Cybertron first and get in touch with Shockwave.

He just needed to figure out that Primus damned Prime first. For some odd reason he had a feeling that not much would get past this new Prime, that somehow he would beat him if he tried anything.

So he needed to beat the Prime first.

But how?

The Prime was skilled, he obviously had been fighting for a long time. A full out assault was out then.

An ambush then? Where and how? He knew were their pathetic excuse for a base was. What if he could get the teammates out of the base, but somehow keep the Prime inside? Or (after all the Prime was very self-sacrificing) he could lure him out.

With?

Wait-wait... Of course. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

Megatron laughed-no he cackled evilly at the sky, lifting his servos up to bask in his genius. It was perfect! And, and he would get the Prime!

* * *

0.0 What ever is Megsy doing?

I really do feel bad for both Primes in both universes. I am messin' with them so much! *evil Megatron cackle*

Hope y'all like this chap, I certainly did. *turns around* Blitzy! *glomps* XD

And I apologize for the shortness.

Review!


	23. Chapter 23: G1

Author's Note: Holy crap, guys. Okay, important thing here.

Have any of you heard of the LU?

If you haven't, good, go to this link please: literateunion .blogspot .com

This concept seems incredibly rude to me. I know for a fact that there are a lot of learning writers here, and writers where English isn't their first language. I believe in supporting them and giving them tips, not flaming them so much that their feelings are hurt so much they take their fic down. That's horrible.

I understand what they are trying to do, but to do it in such a rude and insensitive manner is... Ugh, I don't get people like that...

... Okay, deep breath, Dino. No need to get depressed by this, we have a crack fic to write! Hope I didn't depress you guys either, I'm supposed to be making yah laugh here...

Disclaimer: Non possiedo. Non citi prego. (XD I love babelfish...)

* * *

Sideswipe stormed through the halls of the Ark, glaring at any mech that crossed his path in a very Sunstreaker-like manner. Anyone who was not mind-switched knew this was Sideswipe's 'I'm-completely-pissed-and-you-had-better-stay-out-my-way-unless-you-want-to-be-imbedded-in-the-wall' face.

The red mech stomped his way into the Rec Room where he finally spotted the object of his ire.

Upon seeing the red and blue mech nursing a cube of energon the glare/look increased tenfold. Sideswipe's fists felt the immediate need to start pounding the face mask.

Now, why don't we take a look at this scene a different point of view... How about Optimus's?

Wheeljack had comm'd him immediately upon seeing that both Jazz and Ironhide were out of commission for the time being. The young bot had been overwhelmed at the news.

The reason Ratchet hadn't comm'd him was because he was elbow deep in Jazz's chassis trying to save his spark while cursing up a storm in the background (Were those Shakespearian curses?). Oh, and by the way, he was in charge for the foreseeable future. He might want to comm. Prowl, he's gonna have to help.

Wheeljack had to hang up after that to deal with triage.

Now, Optimus had just been wandering the halls since the warriors left for battle. He didn't even know that they had returned (so deep was he in the crushed and unusable section of the Ark) let alone returned injured. After Wheeljack's message, he immediately headed to the Rec Room. High grade. High grade sounded good.

Only one cube, though. He was the leader of the Autobots now. He couldn't get overcharged.

Slag, he was leader of the Autobots. He really needed that high grade.

So there the Prime sat, staring listlessly into his shimmering pink cube. Thinking. About anything that could happen. Anything that could go wrong.

What if the Decepticons attacked again?

What if the humans needed his for some disaster?

What if he had to speak to the President?

What if some of the mechs were unwilling to follow him?

What if a fist collided with his face as he was asking these questions?

Unfortunately for Optimus, that last one did happen.

The force of the punch sent the big bot flying out of his seat and nearly into the wall behind him. After a dazed few seconds (in which Optimus realized that his left optical glass was now cracked) a furious voice boomed above his head, "Why weren't you there?"

The semi-former flickered his optical shutters a few times, "Why wasn't I where?"

The red frontliner standing over him growled, "On the battlefield! _Why weren't you there?"_

Optimus stood a little unsteadily. His servo massaged the abused facemask. "I wasn't supposed to be."

"Don't give me that slag!" Suddenly Sideswipe was in his face, livid blue optics glaring into his own. _"You_ are the only one who can fight Megatron! **_You_** are the only one who can distract him on the battlefield _so he doesn't do slag like this!_ I don't care if you're not the Optimus I've known for three million years, you are the reason Jazz is going to be in stasis lock for the next three weeks! Because_ you _**_weren't THERE!"_**

A fist collided with the bulkhead next to the Prime's head.

Optimus stared back with sad and self loathing filled optics. There was silence for a few seconds while the two refused to look away. No one in the Rec Room moved. Finally, Optimus ducked his head and said, "I know."

The huge bot slipped away from a stunned Sideswipe with more grace than the hulking frame usually had and left the room, head still bowed, optics trained on the floor refusing to look at anyone.

Silence reigned throughout the room for a few minutes before Brawn blurted out, "Great going Sideswipe, you made him depressed. You heard the comm. from Jazz, he's younger than our Optimus. He can't take the stress like our Prime can. Now the kid's forced to be the leader of a much of crazy mechs he barely knows."

Similar grumblings followed Brawn's. The youngling had much more support than he knew.

Autobots never left a comrade behind, even one they barely knew.

* * *

... Ironic isn't it? I'll let you guess what I think is ironic.

Review! Please don't mass flame me!


	24. Chapter 24: TF:A

Author's Note:... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *rubs hands together evilly*

... I'm enjoying this too much.

Anywho, thanks, danke, grazie, obrigado, dank u, merci, σας ευχαριστούμε, ありがとう, 당신을 감사하십시오, and any other language that you can think of, for the wonderful suggestions that all my even more wonderful readers came up with. I love you all.

I have to say, they all were amazing, but I loved Kai-Chan94's idea. SO the main Megsy Plot of Doom will be that. However, I will be using Joyeu's idea (you know which one... and yes, I am adding it because it made me giggle...) not to mention XspriteyX's Wheeljack idea (because, yes, I have a weakness for him, and exploding things...)

Disclaimer: (Greek dis time!) Δεν είμαι κύριος. Παρακαλώ μην μηνύστε.

* * *

It had started as a normal day. Or as normal as you get for thirty feet tall robots that just so happen to be in the wrong universe, not to mention in the wrong bodies. Which of course for the rest of us isn't very normal.

Optimus was used to this.

It had been the story of his life for over nine million years.

He was enjoying this universe immensely, however. He got more days off than at home, because surprisingly the 'Cons didn't attack weekly here. There was less paperwork, which gave him plenty of free time, and the human tech was much more advanced, which made the free time even more enjoyable.

The new soap operas weren't half bad either. It was too bad there was no 'As the Kitchen Sinks' here, he wanted to know if Joanne accepted David's marriage proposal.

Bumblebee was having fun as well. He had made quick friends with the girl, Sari, and they went out together often, or just played games on the huge TV.

Ratchet was Ratchet; grumpy as ever, constantly shutting himself in his inopportune 'med-bay' of sorts. Bumblebee was convinced he was going though Wheeljack withdrawal.

He got hit in the face with a wrench for that comment.

Prowl disappeared for odd times, Optimus was never completely sure were he went. But sometimes when he came into his office to finish some work, he would find it already done.

His Second in Command needed to get a life. And he meant that in the kindest possible way.

Currently the Prime was watching Bumblebee and Sari play a racing game on the team's Wii XI. Bulkhead was explaining the rules to the leader.

"So... When you hit the cubes with your racing car, the resulting shrapnel is not dangerous for the other players?" Optimus asked, staring intently at the screen with his masked head tilted slightly to the side.

"No, it isn't."

The Prime frowned behind his battle mask. He didn't get to question the other mech further as the all too familiar alarm rang throughout the plant.

Immediately, Bumblebee and Sari groaned at the same time, Bulkhead facepalmed, a string of Cybertronian explicatives sprang up from Ratchet's med bay, and Prowl appeared out of nowhere to raise an optic ridge at Optimus.

The large bot just sighed and looked to Bulkhead. The only Cybertronian native to that universe raised his servos defensively. "I swear, they don't attack this often normally!"

Another deep sigh. "Fine. Autobots: roll out!"

And so they did.

* * *

Megatron was very pleased with how his plan was proceeding.

The medic, the ninja, and the blundering green one were all fighting Lugnut. The loyal mech had been ordered to stay in the air to prevent a repeat of the last battle.

The Prime was distracted by Blitzwing, who was also firing occasionally on the small yellow one to keep him pinned. The leader increased his attack on Blitzwing every time he did this, confirming Megatron's theory: whatever had changed in the Prime, that hadn't. He always protected his teammates.

Which meant this plan was going to work perfectly.

The Decepticon Leader stayed back, on top of one of the fleshbag's 'skyscrapers' waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

And... There.

The medic had stepped away from his comrades briefly. The old mech had not aged well and his left shoulder seemed to be locking up. He had fallen back to deal with the problem.

Unfortunately for the medic, Megatron was on his left side.

The grey mech pounced with animalistic grace and power. Ratchet never even knew what hit him. One moment he was pealing back his shoulder plating to get a better look at the joint, the next he's in the air and where his shoulder bearing ached before there was now a searing pain.

Vaguely, the medic realized that his shoulder was now disjointed. Probably from having a mech that's over twice his size plow into him at full speed.

Megatron smirked, holding his prize up to his chest taking extra care to jostle the injured arm. "Hold your fire! Prime," the smirk grew into a sneer, "I think you will want to listen to my proposal."

* * *

D: What will happen next!

Anyone who can guess what 'Bee and Sari were playing on the Wii gets a brownie!

And I will try to update sooner, hopefully next weekend. Weekdays... Yeah, not happening. I know its short. But its getting late, and I wanted to give you guys something this weekend...

Review!


	25. Chapter 25: G1

Author's Note: Anyone been havin' trouble lookin' at stories on over the last few days? I have, 'specially on updates. So when you tried to look at this new chap, I'm sorry if you couldn't see it right away because 'an error occurred while processing your request'. It's a pain in the neck.

Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers, why would I be here?

* * *

The door.

It was really just a door.

No. No, it was the door to _the office._

The Office was what the door stood for.

It represented the power. The power he wasn't ready for.

Why did Primes have to be so important here?

Optimus fidgeted in front of the door for the umpteenth time, raised a hand to punch in the access code, and dropped it again to fidget.

It looked like the other doors in the hall. Prowl's office was right next door. It was the same sickly orange, with an identical keypad, set in an identical wall. Jazz's was on the other side, same looking door-

Jazz. Slag, he shouldn't have thought of Jazz.

Jazz should be doing this. Jazz was an actual commander of an army. What was he? Oh, right, an Academy wash-out. He couldn't do this! He repaired space bridges for Primus's sake!

Somewhere, in the back of his processor, a small voice reminded him that last battle he had defeated Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons. But the voice was quickly squashed by a much louder voice reminding him that because of his uselessness Jazz was in stasis lock.

Another failed attempt at opening the Door and then right back to fidgeting.

Maybe if he took a quick walk to work up the courage?

_Weak, failure. Useless. Weak._ The condescending voice reminded.

The Prime turned sharply and walked briskly down the hall trying to stop the voice, trying to not remember what Sideswipe had said to him...

'_You _**_weren't THERE!_**_' _The frontliner's voice seemed to echo strangely in his head, the words repeated by the awful voice, _Weak, useless, _**_weak._**

His optics shuttered tightly to stop the voices, trailing around each other in endless circles.

_Weak, failure._

_'You_ are the only one who can fight Megatron!'

'A screw-up like you doesn't _deserve_ the attention of the Magnus.'

_Weak, failure, wash-out. Not programmed to be a hero. _**_Fake._**

'This is what protects the Allspark? _Pathetic._'

_Weak, _**_weak, WEAK._**

Sneering faces. Endless mantra. It was too much, too much! He couldn't do it, he was weak-

"Prahm?"

Silence. The huge mech whorled around at the voice behind him, nearly hitting the old bot in the face.

"Woah, there young one." Ironhide rumbled, a servo coming up automatically to catch the arm flying at his helm. "Didn' mean to startle yah."

Optimus took a flustered step back, optics averted. "I was... Thinking." He spoke.

"Ah could see dat. Hope it wasn' abou' what Sideswipe said. Youngling can't hold 'is glossa when 'e needs to." The older bot clapped Optimus's shoulder. "What yah need to know is that we're behahned yah. Through'n'through. Every las' one of us.

"Now, c'mon. Me'n 'Jack'll 'elp yah out wit da 'Evil Spawnin' Data Pads,' or ESDP, for shor', as Jazz 'as taken up to callin' 'em."

Later in the day, however, there was an explosion that shook the Ark. All of the universe inhabitants shared a knowing look. There were a few mutterings of 'Wheeljack' and Bumblebee held up three fingers to Bluestreak next to him. He dropped them for each second that passed.

Three, two, one.

"**_WHEELJAAAACK!_** YOU _CAN'T_ BLOW UP THE DATA PADS BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THEM!"

"THEY REALLY DO SPAWN! JAZZ WASN'T GOING CRAZY WHEN HE SAID THAT! I MUST KILL THE MENACE!"

Another explosion.

Optimus started banging his helm in to the desk while Ironhide patted his back sympathetically.

* * *

That last part was my fave. XD 'Jack no like data pads, so data pads go *BOOM*.

Super thanks, XspriteyX.

Ironhide Speak (because, sometimes, his voice in writing form makes no sense):

**Prahm** - Prime

**Didn'** - Didn't

**behahned** - behind (I looked at this and went 'Oh my God, what am I doing to the English language?')

**Me'n 'Jack'll 'elp yah out wit da 'Evil Spawnin' Data Pads,' or ESDP, for shor', as Jazz 'as taken up to callin' 'em.** - Me and Wheeljack will help you out with the 'Evil Spawning Data Pads,' or ESDP, for short, as Jazz has taken up to calling them. (this is the most convoluted sentence I've ever written. I think 'Hide's accent comes out even stronger in my head when he's thinking about data pads...)

If it didn't make you laugh, I hope you made you smile! And if it did, please review!


	26. Chapter 26: TF:A

Author's Note:... *evil grin* I'll admit, I wanted to do this way too badly.

... I'm so sadistic...

Disclaimer:... Things would be this bad for Optimus regularly if I owned Transformers...

* * *

The Prime observed his team. Bumblebee was cornered in an alleyway with nowhere to go, Blitzwing aiming some very scary looking blasters and cannons at his helm. Prowl and Bulkhead were also pinned against a building, Lugnut pointing a set of very scary looking cannons at them.

And then there was Ratchet.

His medic's entire left arm was limp, the shoulder sparking. Optics too bright, probably from pain. He wasn't letting these things get to him. Ratchet's entire face was pulled into a grimace, his unharmed limbs fighting the best they could. Granted that wasn't much as Megatron had a very strong grip.

Optimus grimaced under his facemask. "What do you want Megatron?"

A sneer. "What would I want, Prime?"

An indelicate snort. Prime shifted his grip on his axe, unconsciously shifting his pedes for an easier position to swing. "Cybertron. The Allspark. Me to surrender. Take your pick."

Megatron shifted his medic-turned-shield to better cover his chassis. He chuckled. "Well I do want all three, but for the short term... I want your surrender for the safe return of your medic."

All Autobots' (but Prime's) optics widened. Protests broke out near immediately.

"No, Optimus, I'm not worth it-"

"Optimus, he's a 'Con, you can't trust him-"

"Prime, the likely hood of you surviving such a deal is highly unlikely-

"Boss-bot, don't do it!"

The Prime raised a servo, cutting them all short. Grave optics turned to their enemy.

"They will not be harmed?"

The sneer widened into a smirk. "No more than they already are. Cross my spark."

A quick nod.

"No!"

"Optimus!"

"Prime!"

"Boss-bot!"

"Do not interfere!" A stern glare at his subordinates as the Prime raised his servos in surrender and went down on his knees, axe clattering to the ground. It echoed strangely in the silence. "Do not interfere."

At a nod from his leader, Blitzwing stepped forward and brought the Prime's hands down into stasis cuffs. They snapped shut as a blue current shot through his body. Optimus buckled slightly as many of his sensors were taken offline.

"Optimus!" The minibot made to run forward.

"Stay back Bumblebee!" A sharp look stopped him in his tracks.

"Yes, stay back, little one." Megatron jeered at the small yellow mech. "You wouldn't want your medic," He twisted Ratchet's arm for emphasis, eliciting a cry of pain, "or your Prime," Blitzwing leveled a blaster at the Prime's helm, "getting more injured, would you?"

The Prime stared imploringly at his subordinate, his friend. Bumblebee backed down, optics pleading with their leader just as imploringly for him to _fix this._

Optimus averted his optics. He didn't actually know how to fix this.

Glaring at his enemy-but-not-really. "Now, we had a deal Megatron. Let Ratchet go."

Megatron stared at the other leader down his nasal structure. "Of course." He dropped Ratchet. The medic stumbled slightly when his pedes hit the hard pavement, cracking it and getting a hiss of abused hydraulics.

As Ratchet got his balance, Blitzwing roughly grabbed one of Prime's limp arms and tossed the smaller Autobot to his leader. The even larger Decepticon took a firm grip of both of the Prime's arms. The evil smirk was back, an eviler twinkle in his optic as he sneered at the other Autobots. "Goodbye. I trust you won't try anything funny when we have your leader in our possession?" The Autobots bristled angrily. "No? Good." A final sneer, and the Decepticons flew off, Optimus Prime still in their grasp.

* * *

DX OP! Noooooooooo! Actually, I knew this was gonna happen. Yah know, me being the author 'n' all.

In fact, because of my awesome authorly powers I have realized that this fic is coming to a close, wrappin' itself up rather nicely. Do not fear, climaxes await and we do have some falling action planned, as well as lessons learned! We gots a few (like three) chaps for each universe and an epilogue!

Oh, crapola, I hope this works... *crosses fingers*

Review!


	27. Chapter 27: G1

Author's Note: Repeated feelings from last chapter: super crapola, I hope this works. *crosses fingers and toes*

Disclaimer: ... Why do you still think I own this? *walks off muttering about idiots and stupid plots*

* * *

Wheeljack was banned from the lab, paperwork, and anything remotely productive that he could blow up.

Perceptor had to give his processor a check as he would not stop muttering about 'destroying the menace.'

Optimus felt like banging his helm against the wall until he was unconscious.

He had mountains of paperwork and the only bots that were remotely qualified to help him were: Ironhide (who was a warrior and therefore not good with paperwork), Prowl (who was, in his mind-switched state, about as useful as Ironhide), Ratchet (who downright refused to even look at a datapad), Red Alert (who refused to be in the same hallway as the mind-switched bots), and Wheeljack (who, as stated before, was banned from them-a fact he was very proud of).

Optimus was so slagged.

Not to mention that it had been decided that the next battle he would be participating in as the leader of the faction. And Ironhide was sure, after the blow the Decepticons had blown the last battle, that there would be another battle. Soon.

Repeat the slagged statement above and add two 'very's.

Optimus's blue helm made a muffled thump when it hit his-desk-but-not. Could he really do this?

_Weak, failure. Will never amount to anything._

The large bot tried desperately to ignore the voice. Ironhide said the Autobots were behind him. With him, through and through.

Right?

A groan of frustration. He couldn't concentrate surrounded with dark thoughts and the never-ending-ever-spawning datapads.

Soon he was going to be going off with Wheeljack about 'killing the menace' or whatever.

They really did though.

Okay, no more crazy thoughts. Maybe some recharge to clear his head? Yeah, yeah, that was a good idea.

Optimus walked back to the other Prime's quarters. That wasn't his. There was personal holos and such in there, particularly of a very pretty pink femme.

The young Prime paused in a random hallway and turned around. He couldn't do this, he really couldn't.

_Weak._

Stop it. He told the voice. Just shut up.

Three hours later Hound found Optimus recharging in the Rec Room. His brow plates crinkled slightly in worry and his lips tightened, the scout walked over to his leader. The room itself was empty, being three in the morning, and the only reason Hound was there was because he had gotten distracted looking for screech owls in the area. He hadn't found any, but he had seen a spotted owl.

Hound discovered that night that spotted owls' eyes creeped him out a bit. It didn't make the nocturnal birds any less fascinating.

Enough about the owls for now. The scout was curious as to why his leader was doing the Cybertronian version of sleeping in the Rec Room.

As Hound approached he noted the tension in the leader's frame, the slight furrowing of his brow plates. The Prime was hunched over one of the tables, an arm sprawled under his head acting as a pillow. Occasionally he would shift restlessly, and his brows would furrow even deeper.

Something was upsetting him. It didn't take a scout to find that.

From what he had heard, the Prime had even more work to do now that Wheeljack had, to put it mindly, cracked.

Hound wondered if he could pull a Prowl and steal some of the workload. He probably could, if he enlisted the help of a certain blue spy.

Optimus walked into 'his' office the next morning to find a mysterious number of datapads gone. Unfortunately he didn't get to appreciate the mystery as the alarms blared over head.

"Level One Emergency: Alert, alert! Decepticons attacking the_ Ark_. All personnel to defensive siege positions! Alert, alert! Level One Emergency! All personnel to defensive siege positions!"

The predicted attack had begun.

So sorry for the late update. Mix of school work and writer's block. XP

About the Hound/owls bit: I actually did research into this! In my head!canon, the Ark crashed in Oregon (I don't know why, don't ask) which is why 'Bee was speeding around Portland. SO, I googled owls in Oregon! *grins happily* Aren't you guys proud? But, yeah, spotted owls' eyes kinda creep me out now, too...

Grah! Why won't these chapters get longer!

Reviews are amazing!


	28. Chapter 28: TF:A

Author's Note: I'm starting to hatch out the ending. And, damn, I didn't know that this fic could actually end up kinda, well, deep.

I added actual moral lessons learned to this! To the fic that I had no idea were it was going! 0.0 It's really crazy...

This fic is also turning out to be the longest thing I've ever written. Which is also crazy.

And the October 10 for Transformers Prime was a lie! A dirty horrible lie! *sobs* I just checked the Hub site, and it now says November. November! Whyyyyyy?

Ummm... and there is some, heh, uh, semi-graphic beating in here. Sooo, uh yeah:

Warning(s): Semi-graphic beating, really angsty Optimus thoughts.

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything but the poorly planned plot.

* * *

Optimus grunted as he was hit again. This time it was the side of his helm. Well, at least they were creative in their beatings.

"Still not talking? Zat's okay- _I can just keep going and going and going, like ze bunny! AHAHAHAHA!"_

The Prime tried to look at his torturer. It was hard. Both his optics had been cracked pretty early on. He idly wondered if that was intentional. The strain of thought skittered through his processor before leaving and other took its place.

He couldn't focus.

He should focus.

He had to focus.

Didn't he?

Optimus couldn't tell, everything was fuzzy and blurry. Half formed thoughts ran and skipped through his processor, never staying long enough to be fully processed. When had he gotten here?

There had been a battle. And Ratchet, Ratchet was hurt. And Bumblebee had been imploring with his eyes-

Imploring. Immmploooorrriiinngggg. Such a funny word. Im. Plor. Ing.

Wait. Focus. Right, he had to focus.

"The Prime still refuses to speak, My Liege."

Bots talking weren't helping his focus.

"You've tried everything?"

"Of course, Glorious Megatron! Blitzwing and I have been interrogating him for hours, but he refuses to bow to our Cause's amazing Might-"

"Leave."

"Of course, My Liege!"

"Ve vill be going, My Lord." The purple and tan blur grabbed the green and purple blur and they left, leaving the grey and black and red blur. Said blur knelt down to the bound Prime. It lifted his helm to better stare into his cracked optics.

"Why don't you tell me? I bet you're in a lot of pain right now. Telling me would be so much easier. Then I could get you fixed, and you can be on your way." The grey blur spoke with ease, seemingly comforting. Seemingly sincere.

Something told Optimus to never trust this voice.

But he was in so much pain.

Never trust him. Never. Remember the last time.

Remember Dion.

Dion?

A smiling face appeared. Memories filled with warmth and hope flitted through, all with a kind blue and yellow bot. Then there was the memory of trusting the one he should never have trusted, killing that kind blue and yellow bot. Dion.

Don't trust him. Megatron.

Full of lies. Megatron. Enemy. No trust.

"Go on. Just tell me. And then your pain can go away."

Optimus spat at the blur.

A thought skittered through his processors: it shouldn't be pink like that, should it?

The blur just laughed. "You really aren't him, are you? No, he would have broken cycles ago. But you, you are different. A completely different bot. The only question is: how'd you get here? I bet you know, hmm? So why don't you tell me? It's not that hard. Just tell me."

The Prime grimaced as Megatron spun more lies. He wished he still had his facemask. It was one of the first things ripped off his body.

Focus.

"Never. I will never tell you anything."

The blur shifted to a more aggressive stance. "Fine. If you wish to be that way, I guess we do not have anything more to discuss."

The purple and tan and purple and green blurs came back.

"Do what you will."

And then there was pain.

* * *

Ahhh... Hem. Yup. That's what's happening to poor G1 OP... And the chapters are just getting shorter and shorter.

Don't hate me?


	29. Chapter 29: G1

Author's Note: Battles!

And look, I was able to update before next weekend!

Disclaimer: Battles! I mean, I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Optimus ran out of the office that wasn't his to the command center just down the hall. Ironhide was already waiting, bent over Telatraan-1 setting up everything. Prowl was there too, helping the best he could in his quiet manner.

"Hokay, we got the Command Trine comin' up on our west side, send da Aerialbots to deal wit 'em-just go Silverbol', ah got other things ta deal wit! Looks like dey got Devastator, too, slaggit! Where's Omega? Telatraan! Locate Omega Supreme!"

"Omega Supreme is in the sixth west quadrant, 6.34-"

"Yeah, yeah, call 'im back to base, Tel!"

"Acknowledged."

"Anybot know where Prahm is?"

"I'm right here, Ironhide, what do you need?" The Prime tried to quell his nerves. This was it.

"Megatron's personally challenged yah to a one on one. There was a bunch a' other offensive stuff thrown in there, ah'll spare yah the details. Bu' 'e threat'ned Jazz." The old warrior's accent thickened on the last sentence revealing his deep anger. "Yah c'n do dis. We believe in yah. Take yer team out dere, yah know how ta use their abilities bettah den me. Ah'll keep da rest o' dem sorted out." Thickened with both emotion and accent, the voice struck something deep within Optimus. He could do this.

The young Prime nodded and glanced at Prowl. "You coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it, Prime."

#Bumblebee, get to the entrance, we're going out into the battle.#

#Yes! Finally some action!# The youngest mind switched bot cheered.

"Let's roll."

Optimus Prime stepped out onto the battle field with grace and dignity. Laser fire flew everywhere, from the huge, mounted cannons on the Ark, to the small blasters carried by the bots. He felt nervous, his tank clenching uncomfortably. These were battle hardened warriors against his small team of repair bots-

But they were so much more than that.

How many times had he seen that himself. They had fought and defeated the Elite Warriors of the Decepticons before. They could do this. He could do this.

They were so much more than all the ridicule that had followed each of them. They were not failures, they were heroes. And he was going to prove it, first to these bots in this other universe, then to all the bots back in their own universe.

Because they were so much more than their label.

#Optimus! Slag, we got a problem! Yah see a dark blue 'Con? Da one wit the cassette player chest?#

Optimus glanced around the battle field dodging some laser fire. There. A dark blue mech stood near this universe's Megatron, both on a ledge overlooking the needed to get over there and fight the grey mech, but first...

#Yes Ironhide, I see him.#

#Dat's Soundwave, da 'Con's TIC! Ah thought ah badly damaged 'im last battle but 'pparently not 'nough! Yah need ta take 'im down, 'e's tryin' to hack into our systems!#

"All right, team! Prowl, see that blue bot? Ironhide says that's Soundwave, the Third in Command. Take him down as quickly as possible, he's trying to hack into the Ark. Bumblebee, cover the entrance, make sure nothing gets in!"

"Yes, Prime."

"On it, Boss-bot!"

The three mechs moved. Bumblebee shot at anything that had red optics and soon got in a tussle with a black pather-like bot. Prowl used his ninja training to slip through the battle nearly undetectable, helping turn individual fights between an Autobot and a Decepticon to the Autobot's favor. The cyber-ninja made it to the ledge quickly but hung back. He waited for Optimus to make his move so his oppenent would be distracted.

So, Optimus made his move. "Megatron! I hear you came for a fight?"

The whole battle field seemed to freeze, waiting for the two leaders to make their moves, their customary taunts.

The evil tyrant turned to face his long time enemy, sneering. "Prime... You decided to turn up. Such a surprise considering last battle you were too cowardly to face me. Or what was it that that white weakling said? That you were in an important meeting and couldn't come out to play? Ha. I showed him that no one _plays_ with **_Megatron."_**

Optimus growled under his intakes. Different universes, same Megatron.

He could do this.

"Well, I've got nothing more important on my schedule for the moment, so I guess I can play with you now? Ah, but you don't want to play so I guess I'll-"

The fusion blast nearly caught him off guard. It exploded around his pedes, sending bits of rock and sand everywhere, and nearly sent the Prime tumbling off his feet.

Nearly.

Optimus easily rolled over and back onto his feet, crouched and ready to spring. "If you want to _play_ it that way..."

The battle resumed full force around them, laser fire everywhere as the two titans clashed.

Prowl leapt from his hiding spot onto Soundwave, catching the Communications Officer by surprise sending both rolling into the dirt. They were both on their feet the next second, and Soundwave barely had time to process the fact that Prowl was crotched in a perfect Metallikato attack stance before the black and white door-winger was on the attack, limbs striking and moving through countless stances with ease and precision.

It took exactly 3 minutes and 42 seconds to dispatch the blue Communications Officer. Prowl counted.

Optimus unleashed his energon-axe from his hand, prepared to surprise his enemy with his sudden use. He had never been particularly good with blasters, and he didn't trust himself with this universe's ion rifle.

The orange glowing axe swung in a beautiful arc leaving singed air in it's wake at his opponent. Megatron managed to dodge by bending backwards in a move that had to hurt. The gun-former growled deep in his throat, forced to dodge the constant swings instead of focussing on charging for another blast from his cannon or take out his mace.

Megatron hated being on the defensive.

He growled again and finally managed to block one swing with his forearm on the flat side of the blade.

"We're _playing_ a bit unfairly today, aren't we Prime?" The tyrant sneered as he deployed his mace.

"You didn't seem to care about fairness with Jazz. Just leveling the _playing_ field."

And they were back at it, exchanging blows, leaving no time for Megatron to fully process how un-Prime-like that statement was. How before his Prime had never fought with the tiniest bit of revenge on his mind.

There would be time for pondering later.

Or not.

Optimus was agile. Obviously more agile then his counterpart was normally in battle. Megatron was fighting expecting the Prime he had fought for centuries. And Optimus wasn't him.

After a particularly hard swing that Megatron obviously hadn't expected Optimus to be able to dodge, the Prime managed to get behind the tyrant and hit him in the back of the helm. Hard.

Right were his memory circuits were.

Megatron would never remember calling a retreat, or even most of the battle. He would never remember anything different about his long-time enemy.

But Optimus would remember. He would forever remember the feeling of accomplishment that he had done it. That his team had done it.

Had proven their worth.

He would forever remember the ecstatic pats on the backs from the other universe's Autobots and the wide grins on his mind-switched comrades' face plates.

It was then, during the joyous shouting and celebrating that they had won that all four mind-switched bots were surrounded with a white light.

* * *

How's that for a longer chapter, eh?

Almost at the end now! We'll have the climax in TF:A, then the epilogue.

I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it!

Review! Please?


	30. Chapter 30: TF:A

Author's Note: Ah ha. I, uh, got a field trip tomorrow so I'm slacking off on my homework! Yay! Faster update!

Warning(s): There's some description of a really badly beaten up Optimus here, so if that isn't your cup of tea, scroll down to the page break.

Disclaimer: We are at chapter 30 now, the only thing left is the epilogue. Seriously? Do you really think I still own this?

* * *

The rescue plan to save Optimus ended up being one of the simplest plans Prowl had ever come up with during his time as a tactician.

It involved going in, grabbing Optimus, going out, shooting at anything that tried to stop them.

Prowl wasn't all that proud of it.

The rest of the team was though.

As it turned out, the plan worked pretty much perfectly.

They found the mines were the Decepticons were hiding easily enough (by following the Prime's comm. signal). Bulkhead went in first, drawing all their fire, followed by Bumblebee, who hacked their computers to find where Optimus was while the rest distracted the 'Cons. Then he and Ratchet went to get Optimus while Prowl and Bulkhead covered them.

What the medic and the spy found was the really disconcerting thing.

Optimus was in really bad shape. Sure they knew that it was a very likely possibility that he was going to be in really bad shape, but knowing something and seeing it are completely different things.

Both his optics were cracked, the sides of his helm dented, facemask ripped off forcefully leaving the faceplate open to multiple scratches and dents, part of his was chest caved in. His left leg had been completely mangled with what looked to be part of his other leg's armor. That leg had been dislocated. His arms were still bound in stasis cuffs and both were covered in gashes.

It was merciful that he was unconscious.

Ratchet began swearing violently after spotting his leader in such a state and immediately ordered Bumblebee to help him get Optimus out of there. As soon as they rejoined the others the medic ordered Bulkhead to transform while Prowl and Bumblebee covered their escape. They all raced out as fast as possible as soon as Optimus was in the back, leaving the Decepticons in a cloud of dust.

Megatron ordered that they did not pursue. Neither Decepticon under his command ever found out why.

* * *

"You have to save him, Ratch!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying! Slag! The-The damage is just too sever!" They were back at the warehouse all packed into the med bay while Ratchet fanatically worked on their Prime. Bumblebee was pacing around and around the room.

"He can't die! He's-he's Prime! He can't die!" The yellow minibot shouted as his completed another circuit. He passed Bulkhead, who had sat himself against a wall and was clicking his large fingers nervously.

"Look, just because he's Prime doesn't make him invincible!"

The room seemed to freeze in that moment. The sudden realization hung over their heads. Bumblebee froze in his tracks by were Prowl sat, face frozen in surprise.

"He's not invincible." Ratchet spoke softly. The medic looked sadly over his leader's nearly destroyed chassis. "He's not." He turned to look at the others. He thought back to all the battles, all the times Optimus had come back unscathed. How he always bounced back seemingly without a single scar. The deaths of so many comrades, the deaths of their_ planet_, and yet Optimus had always been an immovable foundation, one that they all relied on.

Ratchet could list the last ten times that he was terrified that Wheeljack wouldn't make it because he was so badly damaged, or Jazz, or Ironhide, or even Prowl who was rarely on the battlefield or in any danger at all. But for Optimus? Once, just a few months back. But he had stayed conscious the entire time, still strong, still _radiating _fragging invincibility. Now, with his leader, his friend laying there prone, dying, he wasn't doing much of any kind of strength radiation. Because on the inside, he was just as vulnerable to the affects of war as the rest of them.

He was not perfect, not invincible.

"Maybe we should stop treating him like he is."

In that moment, all four bots were surrounded with white light.

* * *

Epilogue to come!

(I kinda didn't like this chapter...)

Review please! Second to last time you can!


	31. Epilogue

Author's Note:... *sobs* It's eeeennndddinnnngg!

This chapter-epilogue-thing is actually split into three parts. I wanted to add some more parts here, but I thought that might get a bit confusing, so those ideas might be made into a 'bonus chapter' or separate oneshots, depending on how big they are. So keep a look out! ;D

Disclaimer: This is officially the longest thing I've ever written. And I still don't own this franchise.

* * *

...

...

Systems Rebooting.

...

...

Diagnostic:

Self Repair Systems: Functioning: Repairs: 68% complete. Estimated completion time: 4.342 jours.

...

...

Onlining.

...

...

Optimus woke gradually. His processor felt oddly heavy, like it normally did after a long, good and above all, deep, recharge. He felt... Good. Really good.

His audio receptors onlined next, systems still quite a bit sluggish. What they heard, however, was enough to make him wake up faster.

It was a very familiar voice. A vocal track he had not heard in a while. It spoke English with a very distinctive southern twang.

"Kid? Kid, yah alright? Optimus? Kid? C'mon kid, wake up!"

Ironhide. It was Ironhide. Well, better not keep his old friend waiting... "'S been a long time since you've called me 'kid,' old friend."

A stunned silence ensued. Finally, "Prahm? Is dat really yah?"

"Depends. Is this really my good friend and weapons specialist?"

A loud laugh, so characteristic of Ironhide. "It's good to have you back."

Optimus finally got around to onlining his optics. "It's good to be back." The old red mech was standing over him. Huh, he also appeared to be on the ground, outside. The large mech started to push himself off the ground. "Now, where-"

"Optimus!"

"Prime!"

In that moment a yellow blur launched itself at the half upright Prime, knocking them both to the dusty desert soil. They were right outside the Ark, it seemed, which was looking a little battle damaged. Worry about that later, deal with the youngling on top of him.

Bumblebee had Optimus in such a death grip/hug that it was a wonder his armor was holding up to it.

The Bug was also repeating, "You're alive!" constantly.

Wondering why he shouldn't be alive, Prime accessed the ever useful memory files.

Oh. That. Well, then. He was lucky to be alive.

Prowl and Ratchet were walking over in a more sedate manner, but they both looked quite a bit shaken up by something. He'd have to talk to them about it later.

For now, though... "So, what'd we miss?"

* * *

...

...

Systems Rebooting.

...

...

Forced Systems Shutdown: Reason(s): Unknown: Shutdown Period: 1.217 Breems.

...

...

Onlining.

...

...

Optimus jolted upright as soon as his systems were able. His optics were working, but his audios were starting up slowly. And his processor was confused with the oddly familiar surroundings, the grey walls and the random equipment lying around.

Familiar surroundings...

It was the med bay! He was in the med bay!

His audios suddenly decided to work and he was blasted by noise.

"Boss-bot! Boss-bot, are yah alright! Ratchet and 'Bee and Prowl all collapsed again, just like the first time and then just you were surrounded by white light-like from the Allspark-and then your injuries just disappeared like, like... What'd Sari call it? Magic! And-"

Optimus never got to hear the rest of what Bulkhead had to say because he interrupted the young bot by pulling him into what the humans called a 'bear hug'. Why someone would want to hug a furry ursidae was beyond him. They were joined seconds later by Bumblebee who was loudly shouting about how it was good to be home, and Prowl who used the time to curtly ask about his tree.

Ratchet was dragged in to the group hug so he would stop glaring at his slightly reorganized med bay and grousing about possible injuries.

"So," The smallest member of the team shouted from were he had managed to worm his way into the center, "what'd we miss?"

* * *

Primus looked over his creations. They were all back in their own proper bodies now, and all having learned some good lessons from this experience.

One of his other, his first, creations didn't believe so.

"Was it really necessary to do that?" A being 'spoke' behind him.

Then again, where they were, in Vector Prime's 'Space Between Spaces,' his dimension all his own. In this place, if you could call it that, there really wasn't any sound. Purely a blank nothingness where only they seemed to exist. But beings such as themselves could see past the illusions that are barriers between dimensions.

It would be very inconvenient for omnipotent beings to be hindered by the same trivial things mortals were. Both could clearly see their charges remingling with their left behind comrades.

"Do what?" The god asked seemingly innocently.

Vector Prime, his intricate gold and white armor still glinting somehow in this blackness of nothingness, came up beside his Creator.

"Switch their processors."

"Yes." The Creator spoke back, amusement clear in his 'voice'.

A dry look at his boss (essentially) and the Creator elaborated. "They all learned valuable lessons."

"Admit it; you just wanted to screw with them."

The God of Order seemed to smirk. "You are learning from those human-"

"I have no idea what you're communicating about." The retort was curt and to the point. "Admit it. You did this just to mess with their processors."

Again, the god seemed to smirk. "Maybe just a little bit."

* * *

Holy crap, guys, its over. _Great Minds Think Alike_ is over. My most popular fic is finished.

ZOMGGGGG!

Okie dokie, let's do some thanking!

Firstlies, I'd like to thank all my reviewers (too many to put here) most especially: **9aza**- who was amazing and reviewed like every chapter, **DitzyMusicLover**- who was also amazing and reviewed like every chapter, **Zoa-lii**- who was amazingly supportive, **Sideswipe's Mechanic**- who feed the ego monster constantly and kept it alive, **Not so Dark**- who started reading this at like chap 12 and reviewed every single chap before that (they got me so close to 100 reviews!), **everyone that gave epic suggestions on chapter ten** when I was a jerky author and asked for them and **the same with chapter twenty four**, **phoebe turner**- who apparently loves this!, **reka1207**- who's joined me in Blitzy love, **Wolf Prime**- who's awesome and who I really need to get around to helping with her story, and **everyone else** who took time to review this crazy thing. You guys all combined got me over 200 reviews!

I love you all.

Seriously. I do.

Secondlies, thanks to all who have faved, storied alerted, and laughed at the cheap jokes. I wrote this not only as amusement for myself, but for all of you, and if I just got you to smile or chuckle that means I've succeeded in my quest.

However, if I got you to laugh so insanely, you got your family members/pets to look at you funny that's great too!

Aaaannnnddd... I guess that's it. :) I'll miss you guys, and I hope you've all had a great ride with me. Remember, no giving personal info to random peeps on the internet, 'specially me! XD The Dino is out! Peace!

*runs away cackling madly*

*pauses*

*runs back*

And anyone who can see the connection to _Well, This is Different_ at the epilogue there is super smart. *smirks and skips away this time, humming*


End file.
